Your Mate?
by nakashima
Summary: Rated to be safe Kagome is chosen to be Lord Inuyasha's mate. Only she doesn't know that. She thinks she was called to the castle for her healing powers. Will she accept him as her mate or will she reject him? Sesshomaru's staring and there's an ex-fiance
1. Leaving Home

Authors Note: Kagome is chosen to be Lord Inuyasha's mate. Only she doesn't know that. She thinks she was called to the castle for her healing powers. Will she accept him as her mate or will she reject him? Why the hell is Sesshomaru staring at her?   
  
Chapter one:  
  
Leaving Home:  
  
"Kagome? Wake up you sleepy girl. It is time to gather firewood. Souta is already out there." Aiko shook her daughter in an attempt to wake her.   
  
"Just a little bit longer Mom. Please?" Kagome rolled over and pulled the cover over her head. Only to have it yanked away by her mom.  
  
"Kagome! Get up now!" Aiko pushed Kagome out of the bed and started to remove the sheets. Kagome stood up wearly from the floor. "Get dressed and hurry. I have a bit of a suprise for you."   
  
"Uh, but Mom." Kagome walked over to her closet and picked out a light blue kimono. Sure her family was rich and she could wear really dressed up ones but Kagome preferred not to look like everyone else in her village. She liked looking like the people in the lesser village beside hers. She would often go over there and play with the children.  
  
~After Gathering Fire Wood~  
  
Kagome was stuffing her face with breakfast when her mom cleared her throat. "Everyone! I have an announcement to make." Aiko announced to the table. Which only had 3 people at it. Her mother, her brother and her. Her father died in the war that took place 9 years ago. Souta doesn't remember him and Kagome has to admit she didn't have many memories.  
  
"Kagome, today you turn 18." Kagome chocked on her food. She knew her birthday was soon but she didnt know it was today!  
  
"I'm WHAT?!" Kagome spat, spitting food all over the table.   
  
"You heard me Kagome. You are eighteen today. Today you are a woman. And as a woman you need to look for a husband or a mate which every you kids are calling them today." Aiko put on a smile. 'Maybe now I will get some grandchildren.'  
  
"Mother? I think I am going to go out today. I need some time to think about this mate thing. I'm not sure if I am ready yet." Kagome bowed her head and left her home. She didn't want to be married yet. I just wasn't in her agenda.  
  
Walking through the forest Kagome saw a patch of flowers and decided to put one in her hair. Little did she know she was being watched. She turned around at a small rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" Kagome called out but no one answered. She thought it might have been a racoon or something so she turned around and started walking back to her house.  
  
"Hm. She would make a nice mate dont you think my Lord?" A servant standing beside the lord cooed so that Kagome could not hear.   
  
"Yes, she would. Find her name. She is eighteen and of mating age." The lord put a hand to his chin. "Do not inform her she will be my mate. Inform her mother and her father. It shall be kept a secret from her. Make sure they know that. Now go!" He pushed the servant through the bushes and proceeded back to the castle.   
  
He narrowed in his sense of hearing to his servant. He was at the girls hut. Explaining to her mother who was more then thrilled to know her daughter will be the lord mate. "Yes, my daughters name is Kagome."   
  
'I hope she will accept me for what I am. I see her with the children in the Lesser village so I have no worries for my own pups.' The lord thought to himself. He sat down in a clearing. The sun cascading through the tree tops to light up his golden eyes and his silver hair. Soft as a childs heart but strong as a mans pride. His toned body hidden by a red haori. Sure his father the King did not like him wearing commoners clothes, but on the other hand his father was glad he was unique.  
  
The best thing about this Lord was the two ears that adorned his head. And his name. Lord Inuyasha.  
  
~Kagome's Home~  
  
"I'M GOING WHERE?" Kagome shouted at her mother. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
  
"To the castle dear." Aiko put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Lets go pack."  
  
"Why am I going to the castle? Have I done something wrong?" Aiko didn't really know how to answer her daughters question I mean after all she couldn't very well tell her she was going to be the Lord's mate.  
  
"You are going for your powers. Your power to heal things will be usful to them, now no more talking. We must get you ready to go.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
melissa- Well? What do you think. It is my new story!! Review Please?!  
  
~Thanx to my Editor!~Well I am enjoying this so far..Inu/Kag is for me! I also want to see more reviews for her other story or sweetest life will not be updated---black wolf girl 


	2. The Castle

Chapter Two  
  
The Castle:  
  
"Lord Inuyasha! The girl has arrived!!" Yusho called through the house. Trying to find his master. "Lord Inuyasha! Where are-" Inuyasha stepped through the doorway.  
  
"Yusho, my servant. Do you honestly think that I do not know that Kagome is here?" Inuyasha turned to walk away from Yusho and to Kagome's new room. The other servants would show it to her and he wanted to be there to greet her.  
  
"I don't see why you picked a HUMAN girl. Lord Inuyasha, that wench is not fit to be a maid in this castle!" Yusho soon found himself up against a wall.   
  
"Hold your tongue! Her name is Kagome! And she shall be addressed as such! Do I make myself clear?" Yusho nodded his head and Inuyasha let him down from the wall.  
  
~outside~  
  
"Lady Kagome?" A man bowed in respect to his brothers new mate. "I am Miroku. A brother of the Lord." He took her hand and lead her though the gardens.  
  
"It is so beautiful." Kagome replied looking at the castle. It stood on a hill and was rather lovely from where she was standing. It had towers and gates with people rushing around the bottom. She assumed they were servants.  
  
Miroku took her to the castle gates main entrance."Open the gate, it's only me, Miroku." The gate keeper looked at the girl beside him.  
  
"Who is the wench?" He snarled at the pair.  
  
"It would be best to hold your comments. She is a guest of the Lord." The gate keeper looked scared for a minute. He knew that there would be a new guest and it would be Inuyasha's mate, but he didn't know this was her. "Oy, do you think he heard me?" Miroku shook his head no and the gate opened. Kagome was a little uncomfortable from the looks she was getting.  
  
It seemed that all the men were staring at her with lust, that is until Miroku told them who she was. Kagome was a bit confused. As soon as he said she was the Lords guest they all seemed to cower away from her.  
  
"Miroku? Why is it that when you tell them who I am they all seem to run?" Kagome sat down on a step. Miroku looked worried. 'Great how am I to explain this to her. I can't tell her she is destined to be Inuyasha's mate, but I don't want to lie to her.' Miroku thought for a second and then replied.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha does not like his guests to be messed with. Those people who you saw were probably already planning a way to rape you." A scared look flashed across her eyes, followed by humor.  
  
"Like they could." She simply said before standing up and walking into the castle. 'Hm, Inuyasha huh? It is a very nice name. I've heard of before. They say he is the 2nd heir to his fathers throne.' Kagome thought to herself before following Miroku.  
  
"Lady Kagome, this is the springs. Your bathing shall be done here." He opened a door to a magnicifent room. You could tell the castle had been built over the springs. Not only did you get an indoor bath you got the castle heated to the perfect temperature.   
  
"Over here is the pool." Kagome looked at it and decided it was more of a pond then a pool, sure the water was clear but it still looked like a retangular pond. Miroku grabbed her arm and through her out of the way of something. She picked herself up from the ground and proceeded to yell at him.  
  
"What was that for you big jerk!" She would have yelled more but she saw that he had a guard in a head lock.  
  
"Miroku! You trader! You brought a human girl into the castle!" Miroku hit him over the head with a rock.  
  
"Jakustia! Show some respect. I should have you murdered for your words! You DARE speak ill of me and my brothers new guest!" Miroku almost let it slip that she was Inuyasha's mate. He didn't understand why she wasnt supposed to know.  
  
"Lord, i'm sorry I beg of your forgiveness, but I cant let this happen!" Jakustia hit Miroku knocking him out cold. "My Lord does not need a wench like you!" He scream and started to charge at her. Kagome only looked sort of bored.  
  
"You can't hurt me." She said throwing up a hand. Jakustia paid no attention and charged at her. He came in contacts with what felt like a brick wall.   
  
"Trickery! You shall die wench!" He charged at her again.  
  
"Look i told you. You can't hurt me so dont even-" She was cut off by a very stern yell from Miroku.   
  
"Jakustia! Stop this NOW! It is true you can not hurt her. Not only by her words but by Inuyasha's and mine!" Jakustia dropped his sword and left the two alone. Miroku walked over to Kagome and layed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" Miroku looked at her once over to make sure. Stopping a little bit at her breast.   
  
"I'm fine thank you!" She said before slapping him across the face. "I do have a question though." They were walking back down the hall towards her room.  
  
"I know Inuyasha is hanyou and you have a full demon brother, but what are you? Human? Hanyou? or Demon?" Miroku looked down at her. He got this question all the time. It was because he looked more like his mother, who was human.  
  
"I am hanyou. Inuyasha and i share the same mother. He just happens to look more like our father, then our mother." Miroku pointed to his ears. "This is the only physical thing I can find that shows I am hanyou. Besides my nails."   
  
Kagome looked at his ears, they were pointed and his nails were the same way. He was very sexy with his raven hair pulled back and his violet eyes that looked as if they can pierce the day with dark.  
  
"Here we are. This is your room." He opened the door to a fairly large room. It was painted in blue's and yellows. Kagome loved it. Sitting on the bed was a silver haired, hazel eyed man. He was toned in all the right places and looked extremely powerful. Although Kagome was sure she could take him down if she needed. (can you guess who?! I bet its not the one your thinking)  
  
"Oh, hello brother of mine." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"Half brother and you remember that." The man said very dull. "Who is this, human?" His voice held no emotion but was very smooth all the same.  
  
"Oh just a girl that I have brought for my pleasure." Miroku gave Kagome a little wink reasurring her he was joking. The man rose from the bed. He had on a white haori with a slash of red and yellow.   
  
"I thought this girl was brought here for her powers as Inuyasha's guest? You dare betray Inuyasha?!" The mans voice was losing its confidence and dullness.   
  
"I sure do Sesshomaru, or should I say INUYASHA!" Miroku tackled the man and they both fell over the bed. When they stood up Sesshomaru with the elegant marks the adorned his face was gone. Replaced by a younger one. Miroku said that this was Inuyasha.  
  
"Working on shape shifting I see," Miroku jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Trying to. So is this Kagome?" Miroku nodded his head and Inuyasha walked over to her. "Nice to finally meet you Kagome. I believe you already know who I am." Inuyasha put his hand out and Kagome took it.   
  
"I know you just got here but would you like to go for a swim?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's bag. "Indeed you have brought a suit for it." Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"I would love to. Miroku will you come?" She didn't really know Inuyasha yet and it would be a help to have someone she would have at least known for an hour to be there.  
  
"Sure, I will bring Sango." A confused look flashed over her eyes agian. "Sango is my mate." Miroku said plainly.  
  
"You wish!" Inuyasha threw a pillow at Miroku's head. "She hasn't accepted you and you know it." He turned back to Kagome. "They act like lovers but they're not."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku left so Kagome could get changed. "Just meet us at the pool ok?" Miroku called after shutting the door.   
  
Kagome dug through her things to find her swim suit. When she found it she slipped it on and started walking towards the pool. She heard lots of splashing and quickened her pace a little. She was about to the door to the pool when she heard a girl shout at her from down the hall.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome turned to see who it was and got the suprise of her life. "SANGO! I thought it was you Miroku was talking about but I wasn't for sure! So this is where you live huh?" Sango and Kagome were almost siblings. They were life long friends.  
  
"Yea." Sango had moved here about a month ago and Kagome hadn't seem her since. "No matter what they say I'm not Miroku's mate." Sango added before opening the door to the pool.   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were having a water fight. Kagome and Sango did the best they could to avoid the water. "Hey Sango, Kagome. Join us wont you?" Miroku hollered from the water.  
  
"Feh! Their too chicken. They couldn't swim even if they tried." Inuyashe blurted out.   
  
"Like you can Inuyasha! The only way you swim is the DOGGY PATTLE!" Sango screamed out at him. Kagome on the other hand bust up laughing.  
  
"Whats your problem Kagome?" Inuyasha jumped out of the water and walked over to her.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said. "AND I am not scared of the water AND I can swim." A smirk crept Inuyasha's face and Kagome didn't like it. It looked really mischevious.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome into a hug soaking her in the process. "AHH! Inuyasha! Let go your making me all wet!" Kagome thought for a second then put both hands to his chest. A light blue light surrounded him and then he was levitated off the ground.   
  
"Hey! let me go!!!" Inuyasha couldn't move his arms or his legs.   
  
"Whatever you say." Kagome let the light die and Inuyasha plunged into the pool.  
  
'So that is her game.' he thought to himself. 'Two can play at the game.'   
  
He jumped out of the pool and grabbed both Sango and Kagome. He walked over to the waters edge and threw them both in. Only to be pushed by Miroku who in return lost his balance and fell in. They all emerged from the water laughing.   
  
*SLAP* "Hentai!!" Sango screamed and Miroku had a red hand print on his face. Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and whispered. "They do that all the time."  
  
Kagome turned to face Inuyasha her face red from both blush and anger. "Inuyasha can you do me a favor?"   
  
"Sure" He replied cooly know what she was going to say and what he would get in return for it.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
melissa: I don't want to stop writing but if I don't then I will just keep writing and writing...That wouldn't be good. :D Review please?!  
  
~Thanx to my Editor!~Everyone better review so I can edit and read!--black wolf girl 


	3. Oh Great!

Chapter Three  
  
Oh Great:  
  
"Get your hand OFF my butt!" *SLAP* Kagome's hand came in contact with Inuyasha's face.   
  
"Inuyasha you sly dog you." Sango said before walking over to Kagome. "I'm glad your here. Sure it is fun with Inuyasha and Miroku, but i think that with you it will be better."  
  
"Sango, you are so caring. You would make a great mother!" Miroku exclaimed. "Will you-"   
  
"NO i will NOT bear your children!!" He was rewarded with another slap across the face.  
  
"It is worth the pain." Miroku put a hand to his face. "It is always worth the pain Miroku." Inuyasha walked over to the table to get a towel for him and Kagome.   
  
He through the towel at Kagome and she caught it. She tapped her face dry and looked over to Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku. All looking at her a little weird. She trusted Sango but Inuyasha and Miroku she hadn't known all that long so she was a bit freaked.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Sango and Miroku charged at Kagome who ran the other way. "I mean it you better stop!"   
  
"Or what? Your going into the pool head first Kagome!" They both said in unison.   
  
"Alright you asked for it." Kagome turned around and pointed both her index fingers at them, then crossed her arms over one another.  
  
"Ha! It didn't do anything!!" Sango yelled at Kagome. "Hey whats wrong with my voice." Sango looked down at her body and found that she was no longer Sango, but rather Miroku. She looked over to her former body. Miroku was staring at himself (her body) with great intent. Then he went to open the top of her bikini and she smacked him over the head. Making sure not to leave a visible bruise on her body.  
  
She started to walk towards Kagome, pleading with her to change them back. "Damn, it feels weird to walk i mean its like i got a third-" She cut herself off. "Kagome you change me back right this second!" Sango looked down at Miroku's toned body and she drew the string on the shorts. She peered inside at what was bothering her and fainted over to the ground.   
  
"Alright, i will change you back." Kagome pointed her fingers and the two and crossed them back over.  
  
Miroku rubbed his head and looked over to Sango. "So my Lady. Like what you see?" Miroku tied the strings back on his shorts and ran back over to Inuyasha.  
  
"So Kagome, have you met Sesshomaru and Naraku?" Kagome shook her head no.  
  
"Who are they?" Sango looked suprised at Kagome.  
  
"They are Inuyasha and Miroku's older brothers. They have more power then either Inuyasha or Miroku so they stay secluded to the two of them."  
  
"How can that be? Dont they have to same mother and father." Kagome and Sango lay down on the ground to soak up the sun.  
  
"No. They have the same father. Naraku, Miroku and Inuyasha have the same human mother. Sesshomaru's mother was a youkia. Naraku and Miroku look more like their mother, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look more like their father." Sango took a drink of some tea a Yusho brought out.  
  
"Hey Sango, Kagome you going to get in the pool or what?!" Inuyasha yelled from the water. The girls only said in a minute and started to giggle about something. "Miroku? How am i going to tell Kagome that i choose her as my mate? Do you think i should mark her then tell her?" Miroku popped his head out of the water.  
  
"I think you should tell her before someone else takes her." Miroku went over to the steps of the pool and sat down.   
  
"What do you mean 'before someone else does'?" Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku.  
  
"Well, i hate to tell you this but when Kagome and i were-" Kagome and Sango jumped in the pool splashing the boys in the process. "Inuyasha, i saw Sesshomaru eyeing Kagome."  
  
"What was that Miroku?" Sango sat on his lap and Kagome sat beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushing took Kagome's hand in his. She didn't seem to mind so he kept it.  
  
"Oh nothing, just something me and Inuyasha were talking about." Miroku laughed nervously. Sango hadn't been so close to him in a while.   
  
"So Sango, what we were talking about earlier. Is it true? Do you?" Sango shook her head yes and Kagome squealed. She hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Did you hear that she does!" Kagome let go of Inuyasha and a blush crept over her face. "Sorry, Lord Inuyasha..."  
  
"Just Inuyasha and dont worry i dont mind." He took her hand agian and looked over to Sango and Miroku. "Wipe that look off your face atleast she isn't sitting on me!" Sango and Kagome locked eyes. 'Time for a little fun' They both thought. Kagome sat on Inuyasha.   
  
"What now Sango!" She provoked Sango to do something else.   
  
"Oh its like that is it!!" Sango pressed Miroku's face in her chest.   
  
"Please!" Kagome said sarcastically and she kissed Inuyasha. Not one of those innocent sweet kisses and full on french porno kiss. Inuyasha was left dazed and in his own little world.   
  
"You call that a kiss?" Sango let he lips meet Miroku's in a passionate sensual kiss.   
  
Sango and Kagome both burst out in laughter at the faces of the guys. They were both stunned, happy, and lifeless.  
  
~The balcony~  
  
"Kukuku. She is the one you want Sesshomaru?" Naraku through the servant girl he was playing with to the side. "Leave Wench!" He hissed at the scared girl.  
  
"She is the one. Her name is Kagome." Naraku walked over to the balcony and looked at Kagome. "She shouldn't be too hard to steal from that mut. I will help you if you get me Sango."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
melissa: I'm trying not to make the chapters so long...Hope that is chill?!? Review Please?!  
  
~I dont know where my editor is so i just checked this one over like 3 times sorry for the mistakes if any!!~   
  
Review  
  
v 


	4. The Truth

Chapter Four:  
  
The Truth??  
  
Kagome got up and waded to the middle of the pool with Sango. "Inuyasha? Hello are you still alive?" Kagome sighed and looked over to Sango.  
  
"I think they both died." The girls got an evil grin and splashed the two of them bringing them out of their state of shock.  
  
"Sango..." Sango looked over to the waters edge.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Um...Hi?" Sesshomaru smiled and jumped to the other side of the pool. When Kagome looked beside her Sango was gone and now in Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
"HEY! Let me go you big jerk." Sango struggled but could break free. "Kagome!!! Help me!"   
  
Kagome nodded and focused on Sesshomaru. He soon rised over the pool. "Drop Sango." She strained through her teeth. She wasn't used to holding so much power.  
  
"At the risk of sounding like Inuyasha. Feh, no." Sesshomaru only tightened his grip on Sango.   
  
"Have it your way! Kagome is going to fry you!" Sango pushed against him some more. She looked down at Kagome in the pool.   
  
"Sorry Sango, i cant do anything except hold him in mid air. I'm not used to holding such power." Sango sighed.   
  
"It's all right. Just keep us here until i get some answers from him. What do you want with me." She shot a glare at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Wench! If you must know my brother Naraku wishes to make you his mate." Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell them that she was really payment for Naraku's services.  
  
"NO! No, no, no, no, no im taken!" Miroku got a sad look on his face and Sango noticed it. "By MIROKU! Get your ass up here and help your mate!" Miroku's eyes lit up.  
  
"I dont smell him on you, nor do i see his mark. Therefore he is not your mate. Now, Kagome is it? Let me go or there will be consequences!" Kagome smirked.  
  
"Just try it!" Sesshomaru released more of his energy that made its way to Kagome's mind. She let out a scream then blacked out.   
  
"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all screamed.  
  
Inuyasha dove in the water and retrieved her.  
  
"Damn you Sesshomaru! You could have killed her!" He realized he could have. He had released more energy then he had planned. Had it been any other miko she would be dead righ now.  
  
"Like I care! I got what I came here for LITTLE brother." He spat the word brother as if it were foul.  
  
~Balcony~  
  
"Lovely, simply lovely." Naraku put one claw up to her chin forcing her to look at him. He was rewarded with being spit on.  
  
"I will never be your mate!" Sango struggled agianst the shackles that were binding her to the wall.  
  
"Kukuku, my dear you dont have a choice!" Naraku laughed and turned towards Sesshomaru. "All right brother. I will help you get Kagome. Then we both shall have our playmates." Naraku licked the air in Sango's direction and she got a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Perfect, I like them feisty." Sesshomaru looked out the balcony again.   
  
"That one will be a problem. Any other miko would have been killed by that energy, and now look at her. Up and walking around as if nothing happened." Naraku put a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.   
  
"Dont worry i'm sure she will see it our way." Naraku shot a glance at Sango.  
  
~Pool~  
  
"Dammit, I wasn't expecting that energy! My powers aren't that strong yet. Now look! Sango is gone!" Inuyasha was pacing back and forth with Kagome. "Where did they take her?"  
  
"I dont know. She has lived here for so long her scent is everywhere. I cant pin point one place." They both looked over to Miroku who was laughing.  
  
"She called me her mate!" Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes. (there is a bug on my computer screen. JTLYK)  
  
~balcony~  
  
"So what am i a piece of meat? You brought me here so you could get Kagome up here?" Naraku ran a finger down her front. "Asshole get away from me!"  
  
"Now, now Sango. Your going to be my mate. It would be proper for you to call me by my name. Yes, you were brought for bait, and your brought here because i lust for you. That is why after Kagome gets up here you will be mine." Naraku bared his fangs and moved her hair to the side. He ran then along her delicate skin as if testing it.  
  
"Get away from her!" Sesshomaru elbowed Naraku. "Brother. Did you expect me to let you mark her before i got what i want? Right now she is mine. She shall be yours once you deliver me Kagome."  
  
.-=-.  
  
melissa- well??? R&R please!  
  
~thanx to my editor~ 


	5. Jealous Brothers

Authors Note: I wasnt going to update for a while, but i am sick today and have nothing better to do. If possible i would like to see some reviews because i'm trying to decide if i should keep this fic. going or not.  
  
This fic. is one of the stories of mine that i am considering deleting. So... review ok? Just so i know there are readers.  
  
YES THIS IS A Inu/Kag.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jealous Brothers:  
  
"Sesshomaru, Do you really think i was going to mark her. Brother, please, you insult me." Naraku grinned and went to stand by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Watch your tongue little one." Sesshomaru looked back down towards the pool. "We took her too soon. We shall return her after i blank her memory."  
  
"WHAT?!" Naraku ran over to Sango. "We shall not return her!" Naraku growled at Sesshomaru, If they returned her Miroku might mark her. Then what would he do?  
  
"Naraku, Even if Miroku did mark her it would wear off within a week. He is hanyou and she would have to accept his mark agian at the end of the week for it to be permanent." Sesshomaru scowled at his brothers stupidity.  
  
"Miroku is a hanyou?" Sango whispered to herself. She always though he was human.  
  
"Of course, wench. Did you not notice his ears? His strength?" Naraku and Miroku were equally matched in power, strength, and intelligence. It angered him that his younger brother was equal to him, It angered him even more to know that Inuyasha was stronger then him.  
  
Of course Inuyasha and Miroku didn't know they were stronger then Naraku. Then again no one except Sesshomaru and Naraku knew. That is one of the reasons they were going to wipe Sango's short term memory.  
  
"When i get out of here you are going to be in so much trouble!" Sango stopped struggling against the chains. "Kira-!"  
  
"Dont even think about calling the neko youkia!" Naraku clasped his hand over her mouth. "FINE! Sesshomaru if you do not think she should be here yet then send her back!"   
  
Sesshomaru walked over to Sango and pulled a single strand of her hair out and placed it on the floor. He reached into his haori, pulling out a yellowish dust and sprinkling it over the hair.  
  
"She shall remember being here and seeing us, her memory of everything will be intact except for sound. She will not be able to remember what we said, the wind, birds, or anything. She wont even remember calling you an asshole. Even though you are." He said the last part under his breath. Naraku wasnt listening to his brothers rambling or else he would have gone off.  
  
Sesshomaru unshackled her from the wall and jumped out the balcony. "Inuyasha, catch!" He threw Sango to Inuyasha and she came at him full force almost knocking him to the ground.  
  
"What the hell was all that about Sesshomaru!" Miroku pushed past Inuyasha to get to Sango.   
  
"It would be wise to show manners around me, Miroku." Sesshomaru flew off into the distance.   
  
"Sango? Sango are you alright?" Miroku shook her slightly and she opened her eyes. "What happened? What did they do to you?" Sango blinked a few times and then hit Miroku over the head.  
  
"You just couldn't wait until i woke up could you Miroku?" Miroku smiled, and Kagome rolled her eyes. 'I've only been here 1 day and already im tired of him.'   
  
Sango searched her memory, She remembered Naraku touching her and Sesshomaru hitting Naraku and everything else, but when their lips moved she couldnt hear anything.   
  
"I-I dont remember what they were saying. THATS IT! Sesshomaru was talking about how he had just blanked my the part of my memory that had sound. Now i understand." They all looked a bit confused, and Sango knew she had to put it into stupider terms for the guys atleast.  
  
*sigh* "I cant remember what they were talking about because they blanked that part of my memory." Sango took a couple of minutes to explain what went on. She also told them that she remember what they were talking about was something important. Something that she knew would turn out bad, everyone was a little frustrated because she couldnt remember what is was.  
  
Then Miroku's eyes changed to a dark glow. He was pissed. Not only did they steal his future mate, his disqusting brother wants her. On top of that they touched her!   
  
"Damn you Naraku..." Sango and Kagome looked over to Miroku who seemed to be sitting alone.  
  
"Oh well, it's not like i'm hurt or anything so i guess it will be fine. Miroku?" He didnt even take the time to look at who was speaking to him. "...."  
  
"Hello? Miroku? I said im fine ok? Lets just move on." Sango looked over to Inuyasha who mouthed the words 'Kagome come here.' Thats when it clicked. Something in her brain just went off. "Kagome.."   
  
"What was that Sango?" Kagome stopped about half way to Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome, It was you! They said your name alot." Sango sat down beside Miroku and everyone huddled around them.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't hear sound?" Inuyasha sat Kagome on his lap. It was a bit uncomfortable to her because she just met him, but recent events showed her she had a bit of a crush.  
  
"I can't, but when i saw you say Kagome without sound it just, i dont know. It fit in with some of the things Sesshomaru was saying to Naraku... and they were staring out the balcony most of the time!" Sango put a hand to her head, this was giving her a head ache.  
  
Miroku noticed that Sango was having a hard time remembering so he went behind her and started to massage her shoulders. She WAS going to be his mate after all.  
  
"It's ok, dont think about it right now." Miroku stopped massaging her shoulders and turned her around. "I know that this may not be the right time, but Sango.. Will you be my mate?"  
  
. -=- .  
  
This is just something to clear a few things up ok? Agian YES this is an Inu/Kag.  
  
Brothers from Oldest to Youngest:  
  
1. Sesshomaru   
  
3 Years Apart  
  
2. Naraku  
  
3 Year Apart  
  
3. Inuyasha  
  
Less Then 1 Year Apart  
  
4. Miroku 


	6. One Week

Authors Note: Well, you will be pleased to know that i am NOT going to delete this fic. I was talking to some people and got alot of new ideas.  
  
Now im trying to think if i should be nice and tell you the pairings. They are not as they seem so yea. DONT WORRY this IS and Inu/Kag.  
  
Mir: AND this is a San/Mir!!  
  
Mel: Well.... I dont know? hehe?  
  
Mir: This IS a San/Mir dont worry, she is just a little out of it.  
  
Mel: I am NOT! You know what you would look good in a toga.  
  
Mir: YEA RIGHT! Dont even try- HEY! where the hell did this toga come from! AH! I'm not wearing anything under this!  
  
Mel: Dont worry, go stand on that vent and i will change you back... ~Miroku stands on vent~ *evil smirk* Boy it's hot in here, im just going to turn on the air!  
  
Mir: WOOOOO! That is refreshing. *looks down* Ah shit! *Trying to keep skirt ~TOGA~ down*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
One Week:  
  
"....." Sango looked into Miroku's eyes. She wanted to say yes but couldnt find the words. 'Yes! Why cant i speak. On no.. I hope he isnt taking this as an insult.' Sango was filling with hatred at her body, it was not letting her tell Miroku her answer.  
  
"I see, well i hope you find some other man to make you happy Sango." Miroku turned and started to walk away. Looking at the ground. She was the only one he had ever loved, and she didnt love him.  
  
"Yes!" Miroku stopped and looked over his should. "Yes, Miroku... I want to be your mate." Sango smiled and Miroku walked back over.  
  
"You mean it? You really want to be my mate?" Miroku was kneeling in front of Sango.  
  
"Mm hmm." Miroku layed her down and moved her hair to one side. Her arms made their way around his neck.  
  
"Awl look at them!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hands and began to dance around in a circle repeating over and over. "Their sooooo cute!"  
  
~balcony~  
  
"Damn that Sesshomaru! I dont care what he says i will not allow Miroku to mark her!" Naraku jumped out of the window and was ready to charge at Miroku. Only Sesshomaru had the back of his haori. There was really nothing for him to do except sit back and was his brother mark the object of his lust.  
  
~pool~  
  
Miroku let his fangs run across her soft skin. Trying to drown out the noise of Kagome and Inuyasha. His fangs pierced her skin and she let out a small cry. He licked away the two droplets of blood and sat up.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stopped dancing around and were now back in the pool. Talking with muffled voices.  
  
"You bet your soul she is!" Miroku yelled at the two. "Tonight we will have fun!"   
  
Kagome started to giggle and Inuyasha got an evil smirk. It was making Sango un easy. What were they talking about?  
  
"Uh Miroku? What are they talking about?" *sweatdrop*  
  
"Yea! Why dont you tell her what you were talking about, INUYASHA!" Miroku through a rock at his head hitting him straight on.  
  
"Feh! I was just saying that now that your mated is she going to stay in your room? If she is then i need to sound proof my room!" Another giggle made its way from Kagome.  
  
"SO, I guess Kagome doesn't know that you want her to be your mate!" Inuyasha got a look of suprise on his face and turned to Kagome who was now bright red.  
  
"Really Inuyasha?" Soon she became facinated with her nails. "Is that true?"   
  
"Well, uh, yea?" Kagome waded over to the steps and climbed out of the pool. "You, dont want to be my mate?"   
  
"No, yes, i really dont know. I havent even known you for a whole day yet and..." Kagome picked up a towell and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"Oh, well i understand. FEH! Like i was going to ask you today anyway!" Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head, 'what a trader.'   
  
"Whatever you say Inuyasha!" Kagome sat down beside Sango. "What do you think Sango? It's weird you know? I have this voice in my head that says i'm making a mistake by telling him to wait, but i havent even know him for 5 hours yet."  
  
"Well, i've learned to trust MY instincts, i dont always know about yours. Remember when we were little? And we got lost in the woods?"  
  
"No....." Kagome's eyes darted everywhere except to Sango.   
  
"Whatever Kagome."  
  
~balcony~  
  
"That was....K-kagome?" Sesshomaru sat down in a chair beside the window. 'The two little girls there, they were Kagome and Sango? Then. She. Can. Help me find HER.' Sesshomaru picked up a picture and ran a claw over the glass. 'I will find you, my love.'  
  
Flash Back:  
  
He never thought he would feel love agian. It had been so long. "Sesshomaru?" He opened his eyes to a raven haired beauty.  
  
"Yes?" He put a hand on her cheek giving her a sweet kiss. They had just made love, true be it she was not his mate yet, but soon that would change.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant." The words both pierced and replenished him. Questions raced his mind. What will his father say? Will it be a boy?  
  
Change Scene  
  
"I refuse to let you mate a commoner! Let alone a wench servant! Kagura will be moved! You are forbiddened to see her!" Sesshomaru's father grabbed his 9 Year old son Inuyasha and stormed out of the room.   
  
"No, NO!" Sesshomaru raced to Kagura's bedroom only to find it trashed and empty. She was not in it. His knees refused to let him stand and he fell to the floor. Tears escaped his eyes and he picked up a small blanket, two knitting needles still attached, still warm.  
  
Change Scene  
  
"Kagura! Kagura i've finally found you!" He burst open the door to find it destroyed. 3 years he had been looking for her. Every time he came close his father would have her moved somewhere else. Along with his son.  
  
The only way he knew that the boy had been born was by searching thorugh the debires, finding blue outfits and blankets. "I will find you, i will find you both."  
  
Change Scene  
  
"Good news my boy!" The older Inu-youkia patted his son on the back. "We have found you a mate! Princess AND priestess of the East, Kikyo! Your wedding is to be tomorrow!"  
  
'What?! NO! I cant allow this to happen! I wont!' Sesshomaru stood up out of the chair. 'I do not wish to kill this Kikyo, but i have no choice. I either kill her or marry her.'   
  
~later that night~  
  
Sesshomaru jumped out his window and ran to the east, his sword Tienija in hand. He raced through the forest only to pick up another scent. A Woman and by the smell of it royalty. Sesshomaru stopped in a cleaing comming face to face with none other then Kikyo.  
  
"I am Princess Kikyo, i presume you are Prince Sesshomaru?" Her voice cold as the night.  
  
"I am. I believe we have something in common, coming to kill me were you?" He pointed to the daggar in her hand.  
  
"As a matter of fact that is why i have come. As i see you wish to kill me also?" Kikyo extended her arm, letting her energy flow making the dagger grow. "Shall we?"  
  
Kikyo charged at Sesshomaru hitting him the arm. He seemed not to notice and swung his sword at her. Hitting her in the stomach leaving a large wound.   
  
Slowly she stood from the ground. "You die NOW!" She through the dagger which in mid-flight grew. Cutting off Sesshomaru's left arm.  
  
"Wench!" He charged at her with his own attack, but before he could reach her she collapsed to the ground. Sesshomaru stood over her looking down. Noticing how much she looked like Kagura. She attempted to talk, but failed.   
  
He knelt beside her and put her in a sitting position. "I-I just want to be with, my true....love." Her eyes closed and guilt swept through him, that is all he wanted too. A salty sweet tear came from the corner of his eye and he ran to a nearby village.  
  
"Give me a beautiful woman. One who is not in love!" A girl about the age of 16 stepped forward. Tears in her eyes.   
  
"Yes, my lord." She knelt in from of him. Her eyes held lots of pain.   
  
"Stand!" Slowly she made her way to her feet and Sesshomaru through an arm around her and took off back to the forest. "Why are you crying?" She looked up at him confused. Was he talking to her?  
  
"My love, he died. I only wish to die, so please do what you must and do not take pity my lord." The girl looked away from his piercing eyes.  
  
"What is your name?"   
  
"Rin, my name is Rin." Sesshomaru stopped and sat her down.  
  
"Rin, do you wish to die?"  
  
"Yes, suicide will only take me to hell or else i would not be standing before you. My Lord." Sesshomaru smirked. This was going to work out.  
  
"Then i shall do you a favor." He held a hand to the girls throat cutting off her oxygen supply, not soon after she was dead. A blue orb came out of the body and took the form she once had. A smile graced her lovely face.  
  
"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." A man walked into the picture. "My love, i have been waitng for you." He put an arm around her and the orbs left the clearing. Sesshomaru through the body over his shoulder and made his way back to Kikyo. Her soul refusing to leave her body until the last moment.   
  
Soon after Sesshomaru arrived a soul collected had Kikyo's soul in his mouth. "Put that soul in his body." The white snake hissed at Sesshomaru. "Do it or die!" It slithered through the air to come face to face with Sesshomaru. Then he dropped the orb in to the womans body.  
  
"Kikyo?" Sesshomaru lifted her head slightly. A smile crept its way to her lips.  
  
"Why? Why did you give me another body?"  
  
"That is all i wanted, to be with my true love. Guilt is all that killing you brought me. Go, go to your love." Sesshomaru helped her stand.  
  
"Thank you. You know, the marriage might have worked." She gave him a kiss and disappeared among the trees.   
  
"Maybe."  
  
., -=- ,.  
  
melissa: What do you think? Review please?!  
  
~Thanx to my editor~ 


	7. Just Walk Away

Authors Note: Well, you will be pleased to know that i am NOT going to delete this fic. I was talking to some people and got alot of new ideas.  
  
Now im trying to think if i should be nice and tell you the pairings. They are not as they seem so yea. DONT WORRY this IS and Inu/Kag.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Just Walk Away:  
  
"SESSHOMARU! You TRADER!" Naraku lunged for Sesshomaru's neck, but being only half demon he was too slow and Sesshomaru dodged the attack easily. "You sat there and LET Miroku mark her! You WANTED him to. That was the plan wasnt it. Give me Sango only to take her away!"  
  
"Naraku, will you shut up?" Sesshomaru wrapped a hand around his brothers neck. "One Week, just one week and you can have her back." Sesshomaru himself knew he was lying but on the other hand well lets just say his brother was never the brightest star in the sky.  
  
The plans had changed. He would use Kagome and Sango to find Kagura. Then he would deal with his inner emotions. Sure he loved Kagura but what about his new interest? Kagome. He waved a hand dissmissing the thought. He wanted Kagome, Kagura was a memory but his son was a reality.  
  
"Look at them down there. Having fun and what not. I wish we could have killed them while we had the chance." Naraku spit at the image of his brothers.  
  
"And to what? Get killed by Father." Sesshomaru opened the door and glided out of the room. He was going to talk to Kagome and Sango and whoever forbid him to do so would find himself in two pieces.  
  
"Inuyasha it's starting to get dark, let's go inside. Kagome? Do you remember where your room is?" Sango wrapped a towel around her waste and looked over to Kagome.  
  
"Mm Hm. I will be fine dont worry." Miroku and Sango started to walk to the North Wing of the castle and Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the East Wing. "AH!"  
  
"Kagome!? Whats wrong?" She rose a finger to a dark corridor of the castle. "I dont get it?"  
  
"Who are you! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
"Sesshomaru. What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru glided from the shadows.  
  
"Just to talk to Kagome, and i promise little brother i wont harm her." Sesshomaru linked arms with Kagome and started to walk her down the hall.  
  
"No you want because she isnt going with you!" Inuyasha jerked Kagome back to him. "Wait a second! How did you know Sesshomaru was in the shadows?"  
  
"Um, i didnt really. I just felt alot of hatred coming from that direction. Actually i felt alot of things hate, love, deceit." Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. She FELT his feelings? How is that possible?  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, i'm not going to touch your little human i just want to ask her some question that dont concern you." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome back and took off down the hall.  
  
"DAMN!" Inuyasha cursed himself for not being as fast as Sesshomaru. 'He wont hurt her, he knows she is miko and she would kill him if he tried.' Inuyasha stomped his way back to his room.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Can i ask you why you kidnapped me?" Sesshomaru sat her down on a bench in the hall.  
  
"Kagome do you remember when Sango and You got lost in the forest? The couple you stumbled apon?" Once Kagome thought about it Sesshomaru did look like that boy.  
  
"Yes, there were about 15. One of them looked like you and one of them looked like Turusua." Sesshomaru looked a bit comfused. "She is a servant i saw. Someone told her not to be out in the open."  
  
"That is impossible i know all the servants and i assure you there is no Turusua." Sesshomaru got up and started to walk away.  
  
"YES THERE IS! You know Yura of the hair? Or other wise know as the Princess of the South? Turusua reminds me of her." Kagome put a hand to her chin mocking the way some people think.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Sesshomaru you are so funny sometimes." Kagura hit him playfully across the shoulder. "Do you have a middle or last name? You already know my name. Kagura Turusua Tenchi. I hate my middle name."  
  
"No, i dont believe i have a middle or last name. Father has not alerted me on any names other then Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru leaned agianst the wall and picked an apple from a neighboring tree.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"Kagome, You WILL tell me where this Turusua is! NOW!" Sesshomaru shoved her agianst a wall.  
  
"Alright man chill!" She put both hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. It didnt take MUCH strength considering she WAS a miko and her powers have been growing since she was a kid. 


	8. Gone Again

Chapter Eight  
  
Gone Again:  
  
"Kagome, You WILL tell me where this Turusua is! NOW!" Sesshomaru shoved her against a wall.  
  
"All right man chill!" She put both hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. It didn't take MUCH strength considering she WAS a miko and her powers have been growing since she was a kid.  
  
"Look last time I saw her she was in my room. She said she would put my things away for me." Kagome got up and brushed herself up. The bench was dusty which meant that someone wasn't doing their job.  
  
"Kagome, I will escort you to your room. From there we will wait for Turusua. If your lying to me then kami save your soul when I find you again." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the wrist and began to drag her to her room.  
  
"Can you loosen up? Your hurting me." Sesshomaru sent her a glare that all too clearly said shut up. "Look, I don't know what your problem is but get over it, ok? In the past 1 hour that I have known you, you have stolen my best friend, brought her back, then practically kidnapped me away from Inuyasha!"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?" Sesshomaru swung her around to face him. "Good night Kagome." With a swift swipe Sesshomaru knocked Kagome over the head leaving her unconscious.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in her room. There was an opened letter on the floor and her bedroom door was slightly cracked. She picked up the torn paper.  
  
Sesshomaru,  
  
Give up on your search my son. Kagura will never return to you. And no one will know that Taro is your son.  
  
Father  
  
"Who is Kagura?" Kagome dismissed the thought and through the letter away. She looked outside and from the suns angle guessed it was about noon. From her day she deserved to sleep in.  
  
"Kagome?! Hey, are you all right? Sesshomaru didn't hurt you did he?" Inuyasha came running up from the stairs. He nor Kagome had gotten dressed yet.  
  
"No, he didn't." Kagome giggled at the sight of Inuyasha. His hair unkempt and his cute ears didn't help.  
  
"Look Kagome about yesterday and the whole mate thing ... well." A small blush crept Inuyasha's cheeks.  
  
"Dont worry about it. It's just that im not sure im ready to be married.Is that.....BACON! OH I LOVE BACON! Come on!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and drug him down the stairs.  
  
That was one of the things he loved about her. She was so understanding, so carefree and she loved bacon. He knew her for about 3 years. Sure he never knew her name or her age. All he knew was that every morning she left the hut to gather something. Berries, wood, flowers. If only he had talked to her sooner.  
  
After Breakfast  
  
"So, Sango, give me a tour of the castle?"  
  
"As if Miroku! You lived here all your life you dont need a tour." Sango through her napkin at him. "JUST because we are together dont mean that we can mate! Your courting me, so show some manners!"  
  
"Oh I'll show you something!" Miroku got up from the table and raced over to Sango throwing her over his shoulder. "Lets go!"   
  
"NO! Miroku put me down!" Miroku gave a small grin and turned towards Inuyasha. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Now? But im not done eating!" Inuyasha wined.  
  
"Come on! Now or never!" Inuyasha gave a pout and pick Kagome up from her chair. He wrapped her around his shoulders, much like a servant would carrying buckets of water on a stick. "Great lets go." Miroku began to run to the forest with Inuyasha trailing beside him.  
  
"Sa-ng-o...W-where a-are we g-going! Could you be any smo-other!" Inuyasha gave a smirk.  
  
"Im sure i could, but why would i want to?" Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha's remark.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Sango hit Miroku's back lazily. They had been running for what seemed like forever and she was tired of her position. "Cant we stop? Im tired of being upside down."  
  
"Fine then." Miroku ,still running, switched Sango so that he was carrying her bridal style. "Wonder why Kagome hasn't been complaining."  
  
"She is asleep." Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome's face. She had been asleep for about 30 minutes. "I think i am going to change her anyway though." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and jumped so that she flew off his shoulders then caught her bridal style. Her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
Sango fought back a giggle. Kagome always the one who loved to sleep and when she was sleep it was hard to wake her up. But just for laughs. "Hey Kagome, Souta is in your room!"  
  
"WHAT! SOUTA GET Out-" grr "SANGO!" Kagome reached into Inuyasha's Kimono and pulled out a tomato.  
  
"HEY! I was saving that!" Kagome through the tomato at Sango, hitting her in the face.  
  
"AH KAGOME!" Just then Miroku and Inuyasha both stopped at the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Bye girls." Kagome and Sango both gave each other a scared look then a confident nod. Miroku and Inuyasha both emptied their arms over the cliff.  
  
Kagome and Sango twisted their bodies and their hands hit the ground in front of them, their legs wrapped around the guys necks and soon the guys were over the cliff.  
  
They picked themselves up off the ground. "They tried to kill us!" Sango blurted out. "Dont say it!"  
  
"I have to! I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU THOSE CLASSES WOULD COME IN HANDY!" Kagome fell on the ground laughing.  
  
"THEY JUST TRIED TO KILL US WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!! Oh no. THEIR GONE!" Sango covered her face.  
  
"Their not gone. We used to come here all the time i cant believe you dont remember!" 


	9. Good timesGoood times

(A/N) Ok, well i had something planned for why it didn't matter they were thrown off the cliff but i forgot, so im going to wing it....dont be mad!! Oh yea and thanks to Redrose Moon for the grammar thing.... I might try reading the things out loud.  
  
Chapter Nine   
  
Good times... Good times  
  
"Remember what? You know I'm not good at remembering things." Sango sat down on the grass. Did she just commit murder? It was self defense, right?  
  
"Well, whatever, see you later!" Kagome jumped backwards off the cliff and Sango immediately ran over to the edge, she couldn't believe this. Had everyone gone mad?  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango, being afraid of heights, wouldn't look over the edge.   
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Hey Sango!"   
  
"Sango, come on!"  
  
Three voices echoed from beneath her. "What?" She peered over the edge to find Kagome stuck on a branch that was sticking out from the side of the cliff and two very soaked hanyous below. She suppressed a giggle at the sight. Inuyasha's ears were just so cute when they were wet. "Oh now i remember."  
  
"Hey Sango, you just going to stare at me all day or you going to help?" Kagome struggled to free herself from the offending branch.   
  
"Well, i guess. You know you could have said please." Sango slid her way down to the branch and un hooked Kagome's shirt. Causing her to fall into the water below, but not before she grabbed Sango's foot. "No! KAGOME!" They both shrieked up until they hit the water.  
  
When they resurfaced Miroku and Inuyasha were on a ledge about 10 feet from the water. "CANNONBALL!" They jumped into the water, both hugging their knees. Kagome and Sango both screamed as a tidal wave of water splashed towards them.  
  
The day passed by and it was almost sunset. The girls were behind a bush trying to wring the water out of their clothes, while the guys sat on some rocks watching the water. "Hey Inuyasha, why don't you tell them about the THING."  
  
"What thi- OH yea! The thing! Hey Kagome, Sango, have you heard of the Shikon?" Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the side. Shikon, where did he come up with these things?  
  
"Yea? Isn't that the jewel thing? You know they say it is cursed. They say it is supposed to have four souls encased in it. But one of the souls escaped and now it is corrupted by too much good. So a dark priestess, who has no selfish interest in the jewel, is its care taker." Kagome slide her pants back on and walked out from behind the bush.  
  
"How did you know that?" Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair and shook out the water. "You know that they also say if it gets in the hands of good before the fourth soul returns that the last three souls will be released."  
  
"Yea, its also said that the world is lucky that the soul that did escape wasn't as powerful as the second evil soul." Sango sat down beside Miroku, but far enough away so that her butt as out of reach.  
  
"You three scare me. How do you know so much about the Shikon?" Miroku stood up off the rock and leaned against the tree, obviously feeling left out.  
  
"Well, its not the Shikon, in the beginning it was the Shikon no Tama. But then when it lost one soul it started being called something else."Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up off the rock. "Come on lets so back before it gets too dark."  
  
"I think we'll walk back." Sango smiled at Kagome who returned the smile. "You know something else, then we can get off the subject, they say the soul might have been reincarnated."  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku had, had enough. It was jewel this, shikon that.   
  
"What? I was just saying. Awl I'm sorry, baby. Let me make it all better." Sango stopped the front of him and gave him a kiss that left him both stunned and wanting more, but before he could do anything Sango and Kagome both took off towards the castle.  
  
"Oh! That was harsh!" Inuyasha busted up laughing at the sight of his dear brother.  
  
I was wondering if my readers my like to check out this Fic? It's very interesting.  
  
The Shark Club by chandra16   
  
The Shark Club houses one of the best bands in all of Tokyo, Demo Drive. When Miroku introduces Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to the three sexy girls who inhabit the band their lives are turned upsidedown.AU First Fanfic NO FLAMES.  
  
Yes i copied it AND I'm sorry! But it clearly says that it is not mine! And im not claiming it so DONT KILL ME!!! 


	10. Dinner

Chapter Ten  
  
Dinner:  
  
Kagome and Sango ran into the empty room. "Hey Kagome? Why do you have two beds in here?" Kagome turned around slightly confused. "I don't know, it wasn't in here earlier." Kagome walked over and touched the bed to make sure it was real.   
  
"This is MY bed?!" Sango lifted up the mattress. "Here is my journal." She walked over to the spare closet and opened the door. "All my clothes are in here. I guess I'm moving in?"  
  
"Looks like it." Kagome walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. "Well, I'm glad, its a little scary in here alone sometimes. But I wonder why? What's wrong with your room?"  
  
"I don't know." Sango sat down on her bed and looked out the window. She saw a slight flash of red and white and assumed that the guys were back. 'Probably racing no doubt.'  
  
-outside-  
  
"I told you I would win Inuyasha!" Miroku jumped up and down in victory. "I beat you OLDER brother!!"  
  
Inuyasha huffed and sat down on the stairs. "If you hadn't tripped me you little brat." He sulked to himself knowing that he lost fair and square, it didn't bother him too much. Last year he was faster then Sesshomaru, but it passed as soon as it came. "Lets go find something to eat. I'm starved."  
  
Miroku wiped his face with his shirt, and followed Inuyasha to the kitchen. "You know little brother you should not wear white if you just going to get it dirty." Sesshomaru took a bite from the apple he was holding and left the kitchen.  
  
"What's his problem?" Inuyasha opened the cabinet and pulled out his favorite snack, while Miroku had a servant bring him some sushi. "You know sometimes I think he was really a wolf."  
  
"Come on I'm trying to eat, did you have to say it?" Miroku looked up at him playfully. "A wolf isn't smart enough to disguise himself as a dog." Miroku shoved the whole tray of sushi in his mouth and tried to keep it all in as he chewed.  
  
"You two are pigs." Sango sat down across from Miroku, who smiled at her revealing a mouthful of half chewed sushi. "But my dear Sango, you are my mate you should love me just the way I am." Sango looked up at him with an i-dont-think-so smile and grabbed an orange.  
  
"Did you get the information I requested?" The prince stood from his throne and walked over to the young woman. "Your not answering me."  
  
"Y-yes, I got it. Kagome is at the castle. She seems to be the latest love interest of Prince Inuyasha." She flinched in fear as the prince's grin turned from delighted to menacing. "Although I am positive that she as not lost her innocence."  
  
"Good, that's good to hear. I cant have my future mate not being pure now can I?" He slowly eased himself back into his throne. "You are dismissed." She bowed respectfully and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Pardon me for asking, but wasn't she your fiance?" She didn't bother to turn around, eye contact wasn't her best quality. She always felt so inferior. "Not that it's your business but yes, she was my fiance. Years ago."  
  
flashback  
  
"Kagome, we have to call off the wedding. Please, done cry its not your fault." The man pleaded with her, it wasn't her fault, but he had something's he need tied up before he could consider marriage.  
  
"Don't cry? DON'T CRY! Your leaving me to go help with the aftermath! What if the war starts again!" Kagome beat against his chest rapidly.  
  
"Kagome this isn't good-bye, yes we wont be engaged anymore but I will return. The war between the Inu's and the wolves is over you don't have to worry. I'll return." He kissed her lightly and ran off into the woods.   
  
end flashback  
  
"Between you and me, I never felt like a bigger asshole. I left her to join my father. He told me I would return to her, but then he died and I was left with the throne." The girl looked over her shoulder. She had known the prince for a long time and never had he opened to her like he was now. She walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. "Soon Kagome we will be together again."  
  
"Are you four ready to eat?" A servant lady came into the kitchen and began to set the table. All three of them nodded. They were really hungry.   
  
A few moments later she had four plates brought out to them. Kagome looked at everything she had, it was all her favorite. 'I wonder how they knew?' She picked up her knife and began to cut her chicken. After a few moments of failing Inuyasha asked if he could help. She nodded dumbly as he made his way over to her.  
  
"You do it like this." Inuyasha began to cut the chicken with the knife and fork. "See?" He laid his palm down on the edge of her plate not realizing it causing all her food to spill on her. "Oh shit! I am so sorry!"  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha. I didn't like this shirt anyway." Kagome picked up a handful of food and stood up. "Here hold this for me I might be hungry later!" Kagome smeared the food all over Inuyashas red shirt, before he poured soy sauce on her head.   
  
Sango and Miroku both broke out in fits of laughter when Kagome rubbed mash potatoes in his hair. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't find it too amusing so he threw a handful of the desert at them. Sango ate some of the cake off her face and looked at Inuyasha with a burning gaze. "Your going to pay!"   
  
Sango threw her plate at Inuyasha, Inuyasha saw it coming and ducked which in return made the plate his Kagome in the face. Slowly it slid down and shattered on the floor. "SANGO!!"   
  
"Sorry Kag! He moved!!" Sango let out an 'EPP' as she was hit in the face with her mashed pineapple. Miroku, the only clean one, was laughing at the three. Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha all started throwing the excess food at him.  
  
-30 Minutes Later-  
  
Everyone was covered from head to toe with their dinner laughing uncontrollably. Kagome was behind a tipped over chair, and Sango was beside her hiding behind a closet door. Miroku and Inuyasha were behind the tipped over table.   
  
A servant came in to get their plates and found all of them laughing in the middle of a huge mess. "You know I will never understand you young people."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well, sorry I haven't updated and I am really trying to make the chapters longer but sometimes I just dot have time so bare with me, and don't forget to REVIEW! Please.  
  
Also I would like to point out that Naraku and Sesshomaru are brothers, and yea I guess they are in it together but I just don't want you to think they are like evil partners lol. Well, that's all I got to say.  
  
ACTUALLY i got one more thing, for all you readers who are also reading Unbreakable Bonds i am kind of at a little writers block so if you would like to help me my address is lilmissyprissy780msn.com. Please and Thank you 


	11. Not him, not again

**Chapter Nine:**  
  
A few weeks passed uneventful. Inuyasha was still being his normal self, rude and arrogant. Although Kagome did get some alone time with him, all this time she never knew he had a caring and nurturing side to him.

_FlashBack  
  
"Inuyasha? Lets go for a walk, in the forest." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and started off towards the woods. It was a calm evening. The air was thick with fog from the lake. They walked past the lone bridge and over to the dock. Vines had crept their way up the side and oddly shaped flowers had begun to grow. "They are beautiful."  
  
Kagome picked a flower and placed it gently in her hair. "You know, you find the most odd things beautiful" She nodded politely at him. "Kagome, you never judge. That will get you into trouble." The wind picked up and Kagome's hair started to fly, knocking the sweet flower from her hair and into the water. "Sometimes, judging only lead to problems. Sometimes you just have to trust, follow your heart and believe that if you just do what your supposed to things will turn out in the end."  
  
Inuyasha bent down and picked the flower from the water. Slowly he stood back up and never took his gaze off the flower. "You know some call that stupidity. You cant just ignore things."  
  
"I know, and I don't ignore them, I just look at things differently them people. You see an odd flower, I see a work of nature. A masterpiece of color and texture." Inuyasha smiled and set the flower back in Kagomes dark tresses.  
  
End FlashBack_

That morning the castle was filled with screams and yells. Asune was trailing her husband through the house. All the while he was yelling about The Wolves. Kagome quietly pushed her door open to listen to the screams.  
  
"Hunny! The wolves are our friends! They must be welcomed into the land! We HAVE TO GO!" Asune raved to her husband.  
  
"NO! Isn't it enough that I let them into my land? They know well enough that the Inu's and the Wolves are not on level ground!" Lord Inu slammed the door to his den.  
  
"I know you don't like the wolves since...the...accident." Asune adverted her eyes to the left wall.  
  
"Just say it! Since my-"  
  
"LORD INU! We have a visitor!" A small servant boy knocked on the large wooden doors. The sound boomed through the den. "It's Lord Kouga, sir!" The small boy quickly ran away from the door as it slammed open, and a very angry Inu came from the den.  
  
"Greetings Lord Inu, did I come at a bad time?" Lord Kouga bowed to the Lord and his wife as they both bowed to him. "No, no, no, please have a seat." Asune showed him to the den.  
  
"Yes, well, what is it?" Lord Inu shuffled some of the papers around on his desk. Obviously not happy about the visit."Out with it I am very busy today." Asune shushed her husband. "Don't mind him, he is just a little grumpy today. So, why are you here Lord Kouga?"  
  
Kagome recognized his voice, but only faintly. It sounded familiar but she couldn't put a face with it. The long dark brown hair and the tail showing visibly reminded her of someone. 'I wonder who it could be?' The name sounded familiar too. 'If I could only see his face' Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as Inuyasha tapped her shoulder. "What are you looking-, Oh, Wolf." He spat the word as if it were foul.  
  
Lord Kouga had just stopped talking when Asune saw her son. "Inuyasha, don't be rude come greet our guest. Is that Kagome with you? Please, both of you come out here." They both shuffled from behind the door and walked through the living room. Lord Kouga not bothering to turn around. "Inuyasha, Kagome, this is Lord Kouga." Kouga stood from his chair and turned around to a great suprise.  
  
"Kagome?!" She gasped at the site. "Kouga..." It WAS him! Oh no, not now, not when she just got her life back on track. "Oh do you two know each other?" Asune smiled cheerfully.  
  
"No, I guess I thought he was someone else. Its nice to meet you Lord Kouga." Kagome bowed to him and took Inuyasha by the hand. "We must be going now, don't want Miroku and Sango eating all the breakfast! Again nice to meet you Lord Kouga." Inuyasha huffed a hello and good-bye before casually walking out of the room hand in hand with Kagome.  
  
"So Kagome, what was that all about?" Inuyasha took his seat at the far left of the table and Kagome sat down across from him. "Nothing, I just thought he was someone else. That's all." She gave him a sweet smile and started to eat her breakfast. Miroku and Sango no where to be found.  
  
After they finished eating  
  
"Huh? I wonder where Sango and Miroku are. They didn't come down for breakfast." Kagome had seen Sango this morning. It wasn't that hard to find her considering they shared a room. "Come on Inuyasha, lets go find them."   
  
After walking through the halls for about an hour Inuyasha finally sniffed out where they were. Kagome pushed the door open and looked around the room. It seemed pretty empty. Well, except for the two bodies on the bed. Limbs intertwined. Kagome fought back a giggled as Inuyasha approached them with a pillow. Suddenly it was an all out pillow war. Miroku throwing and dodging pillows while Sango hid under the bed with Kagome. "Lets get out of here. On three ok?"  
  
1-2-  
  
3!!!!!  
  
The girls rocketed from under the bed and out the door. Sango clutching to a sheet and they sprinted to their room slamming the door behind them."Why don't you just get a room with him it will be a lot easier." Kagome gasped out while she still had some air. "Besides everyone knows what your doing anyway."  
  
"KAGOME! I will ok, soon." Sango walked into her closet and came out dressed. "Anyway im starved."  
  
"Here I saved this for you. The servants already put the food away." Kagome through a muffin at Sango, who playfully fell over the bed like the pitch was too fast.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Kagura!" The prince yelled through the castle. "KAGURA!" The young woman came out from the shadows and bowed to him. "Lord Kouga back so soon."  
  
"Yes, I have confirmed it, It is my Kagome. She is the image of beauty. Put the plan in action. I want her back as soon as possible!" Lord Kouga sat down on his throne.  
  
"I got a question are you Prince or Lord? You cant be both." Kagura smiled sweetly and put a hand full of flowers in a vase. "I've always wondered about that."  
  
"I cant and I am both. I'm known as Prince until I get married but I am Lord of this land." Lord Kouga walked over to the window and looked at the view of his land. 'Kagome sure has become more beautiful. Age only added to her natural beauty. I cant wait to have her back. I just hope she still loves me.' 

* * *

Well, that's longer right? Lol, JUST in case you didn't read my Authors Note in Mattou Yakusoku here it is:  
  
I got myself grounded from the computer for who knows how long. SO IM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED im trying my best to write more chapters but don't hold it against me if im late or anything! Well, DON'T forget to REVIEW!!  
  
%REVIEW%


	12. Our own Room

Chapter Twelve:  
  
"So, Sango, what do you want to do today?" Kagome smiled cheerfully as they both walked out of the room. "Actually, I hoped me and Miroku could spend the day alone... You didn't plan anything did you? I mean, if you did I will still come, me and Miroku can get some alone time later." Sango put her hands up in defense, and giggled nervously.  
  
"No, we didn't have anything planned." Inuyasha walked up to the two, with Miroku following behind him. "If you and Miroku want to go off and-"  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome took him by the hand and pulled him into a guest room. "I hope you weren't going to say what I think you were going to say!" Kagome kicked the door shut so the whole mansion wouldn't have to listen to them fight. "Of course I was! It's the truth!" Inuyasha defiantly sat down in the corner chair. Since Kagome still had his hand she went with him, and ended up sitting on his lap. (not noticing). "I dont care! It's rude! Now, come on. We'll find something to do today ok?" They both walked out of the room hands still attached.  
  
"So Kagome, you've accepted his offer, yes?" Asune walked out to the hall with her usual bright and cheery smile. Kagome on the other hand turned red from head to toe and quickly dropped Inuyasha's hand. "I guess that's a no." Asune giggled quietly and started to walk away but half way down the hall she paused. "Lord Kouga will be staying here tomorrow night and returning in the morning. You four will show him around, yes? Before I forget, Miroku, Sango I've had the servants move your things to the room beside Kagome's and Inuyasha your room is on the otherside of theirs. I thought you guys might want to be in the same wing! Well, I must be going! Have fun today!"  
  
"I hate that guy." Inuyasha grumbled below his breath. "All right, come on Kagome, I guess I'll give you that tour of the castle." Kagome jumped excitedly, she had been bugging him for a tour since she got there.   
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥ Later  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥ After The Tour  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, I never knew the castle was the huge!" Kagome sat down at the kitchen table. It was almost dark outside and she was getting hungry. Not too soon after the servants brought out some food. Kagome took some chicken, noodles, and a couple of egg rolls. A little servant girl stepped forward and cleared her throat to announce she had a message. "Awl, your so cute! You know what, I'd bet you would like some pony tails, yea?" The little girl smiled, and Inuyasha scowled at her.  
  
"No ma'am that's not my place, I'm only here to announce that Sir Miroku and Lady Sango will not be joining you for dinner." Kagome sent a fierce look at Inuyasha. "No, no it's ok. I insist on it. Come on lets go." Kagome held out her hand and the little girl looked from her to Inuyasha. "Don't mind him." She smiled graciously and took her hand.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath and went back to eating his noodles, why should he care? She only took a servant out of her place! He did often want to do something nice for them... He would always leave a plate of untouched food on the table. The servants always got some of the left overs. It was his way of helping them. He remembered one time:  
  
Flashback  
  
Inuyasha had just finished his soup when a little girl came into the dining room and started to clear the table. She was about his age, long dark brown hair and her eyes were the same way, dark. She smiled sweetly at him and asked him if he was finished. He nodded yes stupidly. She was very beautiful.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha, what's your name?" She looked up at him suprised that he was talking to her. She just stared at him, eye to eye not bothering to answer. She cleared the rest of the dishes and began to walk away. "Wait! You never told me your name." He followed her to the kitchens where he watched her clean the dishes.  
  
"My work is done, Inuyasha. If you want, we can talk." She cleaned her hands and turned around to face him. "Give me a minute to change, Asune gave me a new dress." She walked down the hall and into a side room, he waited for about 5 minutes and she came out looking, if possible, more beautiful."You wanna go for a walk? There is this really pretty tree in the forest." The girl nodded to him and they began to walk outside. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Kikyo."   
  
"Why are you a servant?"  
  
"My mother, needed a job. My father was a guard. We used to live in the castle, he died at war with the wolves. Asune told us we could stay in the castle, my mother had to take up her job again. She gave me the choice, I could've went to live with my aunt, but I refused. Lorin found out about us and now my mother job, is permanent.... He wont let us leave.." She wiped a tear from her face and stared down at her feet.  
  
"Lorin? The Guard General?" Inuyasha balled his fists, he never did like Lorin, he was always pushy and beat him because he was half-breed. "Kikyo, I know this sounds crazy, but I want to help. I want to get you out of here."  
  
The next couple of weeks, Kikyo and Inuyasha met up and planned an escape. Inuyasha set a plan and a path they would follow. While he distracted Lorin. He knew that he would be physically hurt, but it didn't matter. Kikyo was his number one priotority.  
  
It was finally time, Inuyasha walked into the study where Lorin sat in the chair. He was reading a book and taking numerous notes. It was about time for him to go on his servant check. Sometimes he would just make sure everyone was there, other times he would rape some of the women. Neither Asune. or Lord Inu knew of his actions.  
  
Inuyasha took numerous beatings, yelling profanity's at Lorin. Keeping him busy while Kikyo and her mother escaped. Inuyasha heard a very loud noise and a tight pain ran up his arm, he was sure it was broken. He wanted to fight back, he want to inflict harm on Lorin but he was just not strong enough and now he was damaged he pray someone would find him. His eyes were drifting closed and the last thing he saw was a streak of white. One thought ran through his mind. 'Sesshomaru?'   
  
End Flashback  
  
Kikyo and her Mother made it out, they kept in touch. For a couple of years. The last letter he got Kikyo said she was married with one on the way. He missed her, she was his first friend. And since then he has only had three other friends. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha was jerked from his world of thought when the little girl that Kagome was with came running into the room screaming. "HE TOOK HER!! HE TOOK KAGOME!! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, I'll be on vacation for the next two weeks or so... I know I haven't been updating lately and I'm sorry but I promise to catch up on some ok?? 


	13. Who Took Kagome?

(A/N) I wanna thank you all for reviewing!!! I love you sooo much!!! You really boost my ego!! Oh yea and to those to tried to guess who took Kagome.... Well, let's just say every one of you were wrong. BUT good guesses!! I leave for Missouri tomorrow and I thought you know what I wanna be nice lol. So here's another chapter!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Inuyasha was jerked from his world of thought when the little girl that Kagome was with came running into the room screaming. "HE TOOK HER!! HE TOOK KAGOME!! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!"  
  
"What?! WHO TOOK HER! WHO TOOK KAGOME?!" Inuyasha frantically searched his thoughts for who could have taken her. "TALK! WHO TOOK HER?!"   
  
"D-Daddy! DADDY TOOK KAGOME!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 'Daddy?' "Who's Daddy?"  
  
"N-Naraku. He took her! HE TOOK KAGOME! You HAVE to save her!! HURRY!" The little girl pushed him towards the door. In the distance he could see Naraku dragging Kagome through the woods. "Fine, but when I get back I wanna talk about Daddy..." Inuyasha ran off into the forest almost directly behind Kagome and Naraku, he could hear her screaming his name. Naraku tugged tighter on her hair, and smacked her across the face screaming for her to shut up.  
  
Inuyasha was a couple of yards away from the two, when Naraku tapped three surrounding trees triggering a blue and purple barrier. Inuyasha tried to burst through it but it was too strong. He was thrown back, the tree he hit snapped in half and he hit the giant oak behind it. He raised it hand as if reaching for her. "No, Kagome..." His eyes fluttered shut, and his head fell down across his chest.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! Let me go! I need to help Inuyasha!!" Kagome kicked and tried to free herself but it was no use, he wasn't letting go. "Shut up, Wench!! Sesshomaru held me in containment so that Miroku could mate with Sango, and if I can't have her, I'll just settle for you!!" He twisted Kagome around and pulled her up into his embrace. Her hand straight down at her sides as he squeezed her to his chest so she couldn't move. "May I remind you that you have no choice, be my mate or die!"  
  
"Then I choose to die! Kill me now!" Kagome struggled to break free, but he only tightened his grip. Her oxygen supply was almost completely cut off."I love it when a lady screams, I'll make sure you scream a lot." Naraku licked the side of her neck, and tightened his grip, Kagome oxygen supply was cut off and it wasn't long before she passed out. "Oh good, you shut up.."   
  
-  
  
- -  
  
- - -   
  
- -  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha woke up, a little after sundown, with a major headache. He looked at the tree in front of him and behind him. Reality hit him like a smack in the face, Naraku has Kagome. Inuyasha raced back to the castle, he had to talk to that little girl. She may know something.  
  
Inuyasha burst into the kitchen to find her still sitting at the table, she must have been too scared to move. "Hey! Tell me about Daddy." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" The little girl wiped her eyes. "Aiko. Naraku is my Daddy." She looked to be a bit too young for the word Father. "You don't have the same scent as Naraku."   
  
"That's cause he's not my real daddy, but as long as I can remember he was always there." Aiko started to tear up again and she put her head down on the table. "Him and Mommy were fighting, Mommy said she wasn't ready for love. Then Daddy got real mad and left."  
  
"When, when did they fight?" Inuyasha wiped a tear from the side of Aiko's face and handed her a tissue. "Long time ago, right before Lady Sango came to live at the castle." Inuyasha put two and two together and figured that Naraku wanted Kagome because she wasn't mated and look very much like Sango.  
  
-   
  
- -  
  
- - -  
  
- -   
  
-  
  
Sesshomaru listened to Aiko and Inuyasha talking. A growl started lower in his chest. 'Naraku, you in competent fool.' Sesshomaru grinned and evil grin, he ran off in the direction of Kagome's scent. It wasn't long before he came to the same barrier that Inuyasha came to. Sesshomaru looked at the barrier with a bored look before just stepping through it. He could sense that Naraku and Kagome were about a mile into the forest. A thick fog and miasma covered the ground like a blanket. Sesshomaru shielded his nose and started off to find Kagome and Naraku.  
  
'Naraku shall pay.' Lord Kouga paced his throne room looking through a small mirror that was given to him by an elderly Priestess named Kaede. She was rumored to have gotten it from a small demon child who went by the name Kanna. 'Or maybe....I'll just let Sesshomaru take care of it. Then, I will only have to deal with two people instead of three.' Lord Kouga let out a malicious laugh, and placed the mystic mirror back in the small box.  
  
.  
  
.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No, I'm not trying to be mean. I hope I didn't leave it at a major cliffy. Since I already know what's gonna happen I cant really tell, lol. Well, keep reviewing!!!! I mean please keep reviewing!!! 


	14. Gote Emeralds

Chapter Fourteen:  
  
Sesshomaru ran through the thick forest, dodging trees and jumping over broken branches. He assumed that Naraku was the one responsible for damaging the tree's. A piece of white fabric was flowing in the breeze snagged by a rough bush, Sesshomaru picked up the shred, it was Kagome's shirt. The surrounding area was littered with the remaining pieces of her shirt. "Naraku!" Sesshomaru yelled through the forest. He took off at a lightning speed, jumping above to the canopy to get a better look at his surroundings. He spotted the two and dove down into small, but still clear area.   
  
Kagome was huddled beside a tree, a bruise was already appearing on her face. "Brother Sesshomaru, your just in time. Would you like to have a turn with the lovely Kagome? I warn you though, the little wench can hit." Naraku turned to face Sesshomaru, four lines of blood were across his eye and a bruise was forming on his upper neck.   
  
Kagome choked back a sob, she wasn't usually this helpless, but he had already warn her down to the point she didn't think she could make it. Her powers contributed a lot to her energy, the barrier they passed through had drawn her powers out of her. Kagome raised her head to see who had burst into the barrier. Naraku's back was turned and on the other side was Sesshomaru. 'I cant fend Naraku off without my powers, let alone both Naraku and Sesshomaru!'   
  
Everywhere around the small clearing was covered in miasma, how could she get through it? 'Oh Inuyasha, I wish you were here...' Kagome wearily stood and began to run through the forest, shielding her nose from the thick poison. She looked over her shoulder to see if they were following. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see them. Her moment of peace was short lived as she un knowingly ran into the arms of Naraku. "You cant get away that easily, Kagome. Now, lets go back and have a nice chat with Sesshomaru."   
  
"NO! Please just let me go! INUYASHA! Inuyasha help me!!" Naraku through Kagome over his shoulder. "Shut up! your precious Inuyasha will not be coming for you!" Kagome was soon thrown to the ground back in the same clearing she had been in. She tried to cover herself the best she could, thank kami she decided she was going to wear an undershirt today. Sure it was small, but atleast she had something. Kagome quickly scooted away from Sesshomaru and Naraku, back to the same tree she was sitting by before. Her mind was calling out to Inuyasha, screaming his name.  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
- - -  
  
- -   
  
-  
  
Inuyasha stood up from the chair. "Kagome?" Aiko, with a confused tone, asked. "Is Kagome here?!" Inuyasha walked over to the kitchen door, which led outside. It was like Kagome was right beside him. "Stay here!" Inuyasha took off into the forest once again, her voice was getting louder with every step. 'Hang on Kagome, I'm coming!'   
  
-  
  
- -  
  
- - -  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
"Sesshomaru, would you like first turn?" Naraku gave a malicious smile at Kagome, taking two steps in her direction. Kagome stood up ready to fight, she only got as far as her fighting stance before remembering that her powers were gone. "My dear brother Naraku, you must be mistaken, for Kagome is mine." Naraku stopped his advance on Kagome and turned to face Sesshomaru. "Brother Sesshomaru, as I see it you took Sango from me, so its only fair that I take Kagome." With one swift motion Naraku was behind Kagome with an arm around her waist and another around her neck. "Why Naraku, id o believe that was a mistake." With a speed to fast for Kagome to see Sesshomaru was behind Naraku One clawed hand tore across Naraku's back and he jumped to the other side of the clearing hissing in pain.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok." Sesshomaru gave her a look over to check for bleeding and all Kagome could do was nod dumbly. "Good then, Naraku, you have only 2 choices. You can leave Kagome alone or you can die."  
  
"Tisk, tisk. Brother, do you expect me to believe that you would actually kill me?" Naraku winked at Kagome before continuing. "You said it yourself, You wouldn't kill Miroku for fear of what father would do, why would it be different with me?"  
  
"Because, Naraku, Father does not like you." Sesshomaru grinned evilly, striking a little bit of fear in Naraku's heart. Naraku was never the one to take fear easily, so he vanished among the miasma. "Kagome, stay here." Sesshomaru ran into the dense fog of miasma. 'Naraku your not getting away that easy.'  
  
Kagome stared blankly into the dark violet ridden forest. Why was this happening to her? 'Inuyasha I hope your, ok...'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¥¥FlashBack¥¥  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey Kagome, have you decided what you want to do today?" Inuyasha walked into the game room and sat down in the chair beside Kagome. She was playing a game of chess with one of the guards. "Yes, actually I'd like to go on a walk, is that ok? Check and mate!" Kagome raised her hands in victory but quickly blushed over as the thought of 'mate' popped into her head. "So, Kagome where do you want to walk to?" Kagome his her face from Inuyasha and mumbled. "Just in the woods."  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
They had been walking in the woods for about twenty minutes when they came to a clear lake. You could see right through it to the fish and the rocks. "Inuyasha, can you turn around for a minute?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't ask questions, he just turned his back to her.  
  
Kagome took off her shirt, then her skirt and draped them over a tree branch. She dipped her foot in the water to check the temperature before slowly entering the water. "Ok you can turn around." The first thing Inuyasha saw was Kagomes dressing hung over a branch, then Kagome in the water. She was in waist deep but her back was turned to him. He could see her pink under wear just below the waters surface, but her undershirt was laying at the waters edge. "The water is nice today." Kagome dunked below the water so only her head was showing.   
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but be mesmerized by the gracefulness of her movements. Without thinking be took off his shirt, and walked into the water. The rim of his shorts was barely touching the water before Kagome noticed that he was in the water. "Inuyasha?!" Kagome turned around her arms crossed to cover herself. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and sealed off her questions with a soul searing kiss. Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth and he took over from there. They quickly broke apart when the bushes on the lakes side rustled. "Who's there!" A small squirrel jumped from the bush and ran up the neighboring tree.  
  
"Stupid squirrel." Kagome hit the water lightly, before reality set in. She gently touched her lips that were still tingling, a blush quickly spreading over her like wild fire. She turned to get a better look at Inuyasha, he was blushing just as bad as she was. "We should get back Kagome." She nodded and waited for him to put his shirt on before she got out of the lake.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¥¥End Flashback¥¥  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the forest, it wasn't long before he came upon the same barrier that had been there before except this time a small pink orb was fluttering franticallie trying to get through the blue and purple barrier. The orb came to a halt as soon as Inuyasha landed infront of the barrier. It flashed over to him and seemed to sit on his nose as if looking at him, the orb flew a few feet away from him then at top speed ran itself straight into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha quickly checked for a wound but found none. He walked up to the barrier and put both hands to it, a pink light shown and the barrier evaporated. The pink orb shot from his stomach and through the forest, leaving Inuyasha dazed and confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sat very still on the ground, a pink light showing through the trees and the miasma was quickly dispersing. A very light pink orb floated infront of her. "My powers! But, how did they get through the barrier?" Kagome took the pink orb in hand and gently squeezed it until it disappeared. "I am whole aga-" Kagome felt a very sharp pain at the back of her head, and her world blackened.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha burst into the clearing to see an unconscious Kagome being taking away by a guard, indubitably a wolf guard. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha jumped to the top of the tree and was about to leap and slay the unknowing guard, but something or someone had his foot. He slashed the perpetrator but when he looked up again, Kagome no where in site. A growl formed low in his chest "Whoever you are, your going to wish you hadn't done that!" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and began to yell at the person in it. "Get down here now! Fight me like a man!"  
  
A young woman about Kagome's age jumped down from the tree. "You know Prince Inuyasha you should be thanking me, not yelling at me." She through her sword to the ground along with a few daggers. "I'm not here to fight, if you would have leaped after Kagome you would have died. They were entering an unseen Gote." Inuyasha got a confused look and she knew she had to explain. "There are two emeralds, a light emerald and a dark emerald. The light emerald creates a hole that will take you directly to the darker emerald. If you enter the Gote without the light emerald you would die."  
  
"Ok, so. Why isn't it just called hole? Why is it called Gote?" Inuyasha sat down on a tree stump, that was carelessly not uprooted. "Your new to this aren't you? Think about it, it's how the emerald works, it twists the places around. Hence the name Gote." Inuyasha stared at her with his mouth hanging wide open. "Gote means twist..."   
  
"Ooh! Now I understand! So what happens if you try to open the Gote with the dark emerald?" Inuyasha stressed the word Gote. "Then you are sucked into the gem." She picked up her swords and daggers and offered Inuyasha a hand to stand up. "By the way, I'm Rin." Inuyasha took her hand and introduced himself. "You can called me Inuyasha though. So, Rin, how do you know so much about the Emeralds. "My father created them, He was the first person to be sucked into the Dark Emerald. That was 5 years ago, I've been searching for them ever since. If I can break the Dark Emerald I can free my father, but right now we need to concentrate on getting Kagome back."  
  
"Pardon me, but how do you know Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up to the sky still expecting to see her. "She don't know it, but she is my sister. We share the same Father, Kagome's mother was supposed to tell her about me. Then they moved."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up to a dark dungeon, she felt chains around her wrists and ankles. Special sutra's had been placed on them blocking her miko energy from breaking them. She looked around the room she was in, it wasn't a dungeon, it was...a cellar? 'What am I doing in a cellar?' Loud booming footsteps came from outside the small door, a shadowy figure stepped into the room.  
  
"Kouga..."

* * *

So, yes, Kagome has a sister. Lol I think I'm putting too much drama into this story. I seriously considered leaving out the Gote stuff, but I needed Rin in there somehow and I needed her to be in the castle... : D. Well, tell me what you think. OH YEA by the way I'm thinking that I might make this a Sess/Kag (Kagome) Tell me your thoughts on that too, please. 


	15. Silk Yukata

(A/N): Yes, Rin is also the girl that Sesshomaru killed for her body and Im sorry you guys i thought it was a different story that Rin died in. I'll work it out somehow i promise, by the way no Kagome is not Kikyo's re-incarnation. (details of the story at the bottom Authors Note) Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
Kagome woke up to a dark dungeon, she felt chains around her wrists and ankles. Special sutra's had been placed on them blocking her miko energy from breaking them. She looked around the room she was in, it wasn't a dungeon, it was...a cellar? 'What am I doing in a cellar?' Loud booming footsteps came from outside the small door, a shadowy figure stepped into the room.  
  
"Kouga..."  
  
"Yes, Kagome? I see you've woken up. Are you hungry?" Kouga snapped his fingers and a large guard came in with a tray of food, it was full of Kagome's favorite foods. The guard sat the food down and Kagome eagerly grabbed a fresh dinner roll. "Kagome, I was a fool to leave you. I know now that I should have stayed. Kagome, I love you. Kagome, are you listening to me?" Kagome looked up at him evilly from her tray. "I'm listening." Kouga rolled his eyes and picked her up roughly off the ground. "Kagome now is not the time to mess with me!" Kouga through her to a guard. "Take her to get cleaned up."  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the thick purple fog of miasma, his shirt sleeve covering his nose and mouth. Naraku wasn't far in front of him, he could see an outlined image of him. Not only that the sickening smell of blood was starting to overpower the miasma. Was Naraku hurt?  
  
'Don't worry Kagome. I will have you soon enough...' Naraku laughed maliciously to himself, a searing pain slashing through his shoulder. "Stupid Wolf Guard! How dare he harm me?" Naraku gripped his shoulder in pain, it was becoming unbearable. He leaned against a nearby tree, quickly soaking it with crimson, if he didn't get his wounds treated soon he would surly die from blood loss. "Sesshomaru, do you enjoy my current state?" Sesshomaru stood right behind Naraku his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Why Naraku, you are my brother. It pains me to see you suffer, let me help with that." Sesshomaru whipped his sword from the hilt and slashed the tree Naraku was against. With what little strength he had Naraku dodged the attack and the falling tree. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to kill me." Naraku lay on the ground helplessly, pain coursing through his body.  
  
"Naraku, you are not fit to bear our fathers name. I shall leave you here, die of your wounds Naraku. Perish in the forest your miasma killed. I shall pray for mercy on your soul." Sesshomaru walked back the way he had came, taking a slow pace. He was in no rush. Naraku began to laugh evilly, "You will not find your precious Kagome in the clearing where you left her. It seems the wolves have already gotten her. Of course, I know the way to their den. Spare me Sesshomaru, spare me and I shall help you find your Kagome." Sesshomaru ignored the comment. Naraku would be of no use to him. "I shall send a servant out to find you, your assistance will not be needed. But I cannot let a a fellow Inu-youkia die." Sesshomaru walked into the dark forest, out of sight and out of mind. 'Sesshomaru, by the time your servant finds me I shall be gone.' Naraku let an evilly malicious laugh into the cold night air.  
  
Shortly after Rin explained the Gote to Inuyasha she was invited back to the castle. Inuyasha called the servants to provide her with something to eat, and she was moved into the room beside Kagome's."Rin?" Inuyasha knocked on the door impatiently. "Yes?" Rin plopped down on her bed, she was still taking in the beauty of the castle. "What are you doing in there?!" Inuyasha opened the large red wood door, Rin was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Why is there a mirror up there?" Rin pointed to the large mirror that cover the ceiling above the bed. "I don't know, this used to be Miroku's room ask him. You have to come and meet The Lord and Lady."  
  
"Oh, you mean your mother and your father? I don't know Inuyasha, I'm nervous." Rin bit her fingernails nervously. "If your anything like Kagome, it will be fine." Inuyasha grabbed Rin around the wrist and drug her out into the large den, he couldn't explain it but he felt so comfortable with her, probably because she was Kagome's sister. 'I love Kagome. Whoa where did that come from?' Inuyasha shrugged off the thought as he entered the den.  
  
"Mother, Father? I'd like you to meet someone." A servant closed the door behind Inuyasha and Rin. "Oh Inuyasha, my boy. You've chosen another candidate for mate? That's wonderful boy!" Lord Inu kissed Rin's hand and she bow in respect to him. "Oh course he hasn't dear. I cant believe you don't see it! Its little Rini!! I thought I was so cute how your mother named you! My you've grown." Asune took a step back to get a good look at her. "My Lady, please, Rin not Rini..." Her favor almost sounded like a groan. "Oh yes, of course. You never did like that name much did you. Little Bunny!!"  
  
After saying their hello's and catching up. Rin and Inuyasha went down to the dressmakers, there Inuyasha instructed him to make Rin some new yukata's. "If you don't mind me asking, not that i don't appreciate this or anything, but how do you know I'm not lying? That I'm not just some nut case bent on killing your family?" Inuyasha laughed at her stupidity. "First of all, you smell somewhat like Kagome so i can tell from there your her sister, and if i really thought you were a nut case would i let you into my castle?" Rin thought for a moment, she guessed if was true. "Ok then, why are you being so nice?" Inuyasha looked form the tailor to Rin and then back to the tailor. "Oh i get it! You love my sister! Is that it? Is she your mate yet?" Inuyasha tried to hide his blush with arrogance. "No! She is not! I'm not ready for that yet! Besides it's not your concern!!" Rin giggled slightly. "So she said no to you too huh? I wonder what she is looking for?"  
  
Inuyasha whipped around as fast as Rin could get out her sentence. "To me too?! You mean she's had another lover?" Rin rolled her eyes. "Hardly, my father told me that Kagome was fiance to a wolf and that she could be killed for being a traitor. Apparently something came up and they broke up." Rin put hand to chin and arm to elbow. "I wonder what happened." A low growl set off deep in Inuyasha's chest. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Lord Kouga, he was Kagome's fiance? That bastard is trying to get her back!!" Rin looked at Inuyasha with interest, 'So he does love her.' Rin stepped down from the measuring stool. "I never made that connection, but yea. That's why the wolves took her. Atleast we know she isn't going to be hurt." Rin walked casually out the door. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!? KAGOME IS GONE!!"  
  
"I know, but i have faith we will get her back. I dont think she loves Kouga anymore. Father told me that after he left she destroyed any memory of him. That's why they moved. Kagome couldn't stand to be in that hut anymore."  
  
Kagome had been pushed into a room containing a hot spring, with instructions that told her to bath and then to wait for a servant to come for her. She didn't like doing what she was told, but this hot spring looked more then comforting.  
  
(Should i end it?!? No, maybe just a little more! :D)  
  
Kagome looked around to make sure no one was in there, and when she concluded that it was safe she slipped off her jeans and her undershirt. She put her foot in the water to test it before sinking into it. Kagome could feel the hot water envelope her. Steam was rising from the water and as she sank in to water it hissed from the cold contact.  
  
About thirty minutes later a servant lady came in. She was very short and stout, she wore a plain cotton yukata with a small sakura design. She handed Kagome a towel then turned around so she could get out of the water.  
  
"Hello, i am Tadako. I will be dressing you Kagome-sama." Tadako walked over to a small closet and pulled out a beautiful blue silk yukata. Kagome walked over and touch the garment gingerly. "I cant wear this, its much too lovely. I'm sure its priceless.."  
  
"No, the Lord insists that formal wear is worn to dinner. This yukata shall serve you well." Tadako turned to leave but Kagome put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "I've never worn a yukata before. I'm not sure I know how to put it on." Tadako smiled sweetly. "I shall help you."

* * *

(A/N) Well, you all voted and I am NOT going to make this a Sesshomaru/Kagome. It is and will remain an Inuyasha/Kagome!! Oh yes, and I want to thank you all, 84 reviews!!! And because i made Rin die earlier in the story, and forgot about it O.o Rin is just a nickname her real name is Rini which stands for Little Bunny. So please keep review i love to hear your thoughts!!! 


	16. Flashback Memory

Chapter Sixteen:  
  
After Kagome was dressed Tadako showed her to a large dinning hall. It was lavishly decorated with colors of autumn. The table, which was made out of a dark cherry wood, had many different kinds of foods. Some Kagome had never seen. A chair was pulled out for her and she gladly set down, all thoughts of getting back to Inuyasha suddenly vanished as she took her seat..  
  
"Kagome." A grin spread across Kouga's face, she was actually here and he had another chance with her. 'With the spell that has been put on here she wont remember she loves Inuyasha, just as long as that mutt doesn't show up.' Kouga walked into the room gracing her with his presence. "Hello Kouga." Kagome welcomed him into the room and watched him as he sat down.  
  
'Ok Kagome, its now or never. You have to tell him.' Kagome rose from her chair and asked the servants to leave. Tadako and the others gave a questioning look to Kouga and he nodded for them to leave. "Yes, Kagome?" Kouga stood from his chair and walked into the neighboring room with Kagome following him. She guessed it was his study, it had a desk and a large book case. Strangely it reminded her of something, and she took a flash back into her memory where she saw another large study and a silver haired boy ... she suddenly felt really alone and had a sense that something was wrong.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome are you ok?" Kouga waved a hand in front of her face. 'What could she be thinking about?' Kagome blinked stupidly and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Sorry, I guess I just blanked out..." Kagome looked to the floor trying to recall her memory but she failed. She couldn't get the image back. Kouga on the other hand was getting a little worried. Could she be fighting the spell? "Kagome? You were saying?" Kagome blinked a few more times and looked up to him again. "Huh? Oh yea, sorry I guess I'm just a little light headed."  
  
After getting a few yukatas and some jeans and shirts from Sango, Inuyasha took her back to her room where they sat and talked.  
  
"Rin, why didn't Kagome tell me about Kouga?" Rin rolled over on the bed to look at him. "It's hard to say. Their relationship wasn't exactly what you call nice, so it could be many things." Inuyasha stood from the chair and sat down on the bed. "What do you mean 'nice' ?" Rin sat up and looked around the room searching for an answer. "Well, Kouga put way to much effort into things. If he wanted it he got it, he was always in such a rush to get married and have children that he ignored the fact that Kagome wasn't ready for that. They only knew each other for about a month before they got engaged. I guess she is just embarrassed." Rin stood up from her new bed and started to stare out the window. "Sometimes I wish I would have witnessed these things first hand, instead of being told what happened by my father. Kagome's life was like a fairy tale to me. I used to look up to her even though I barely knew her."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Asune came into the room. "Inuyasha..." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you sweetie, but there is going to be a wedding tomorrow. Kouga is getting married...to Kagome. She's requested you meet her at the forest hot springs tomorrow at noon right before the wedding." Asune closed the door and both Inuyasha and Rin heard a heavy sigh followed by a sob. Asune had really like Kagome, she was hoping that they would become mate and give her grandchildren.

_-I KNOW this is a short chapter and I'm sorry but... ok well I have no excuse besides family issues. Well, bear with me and keep reviewing!! Did I mention I love you guys? I cant believe it 96 reviews!!_


	17. Short Chapter with no Title

Chapter Seventeen  
  
"Ok, Kouga I cant keep this in any longer. I love you. I want to get married and have a family with you." Kagome said out loud as Kouga flipped through a book. He raised an eyebrow at her, "All right, I can plan for us to be married tomorrow." Kagome clapped excitedly and left the room screaming that she needed a dress.  
  
"Lord Kouga?" A wolf soldier entered the room. "We have alerted Lord Inu and his family of the wedding. Should I tell Lady Kagome that Inuyasha has accepted her request for a meeting before the wedding?" Kouga slammed the book shut and put it back on the shelf. "No, just bring me Ginta." The soldier nodded and left the room. Kouga walked back to the dining area and had the servants bring him some dinner and made sure that they would help Kagome with her dress.  
-  
-  
Inuyasha froze, Kagome's getting married...and it's not to him? "Inuyasha?" Rin waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Inuyasha? You know we still have time to save her?" Inuyasha blinked out of his world. "Tomorrow, I have to talk to Kagome tomorrow." That was all Inuyasha said as he solemnly got up and walked out of the room.  
  
±Knock±Knock±  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea come in!" Rin yelled across the room, she wasn't used to having people knock to enter her room. "Hey Miroku, what's up?" Rin asked as Miroku sat down on the bed. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?" As Rin went on to explain Sango walked into the room and Rin began to explain to the both of them about the situation.  
  
Miroku and Sango were left speechless. "Kagome was...stolen?" Rin nodded yes and Sango fell over laughing. "It cant be Kagome."  
  
"Why can't it?" Miroku looked at her curiously. "Because it just can't. I saw her at Kaede's, she was buying some white silk. Do you honestly think that Kouga would let her run free if she was stolen?" Miroku got a worried look that seemed to be bathed inn guilt. "Miroku?" Rin asked and she laid a comforting hand on him. "What's wrong?" Miroku suddenly looked down at his feet. "I didn't know that's what Kouga wanted it for..."  
  
-THE END-  
  
Well, not THE end but the end of this chapter...forgive me for not updating but I've got TONS of homework and everything's else... I PROMISE the next chapter will be SO much longer...sorry for giving you short chapters.. 


	18. I will destroy you!

Chapter Eighteen.  
  
Inuyasha backed away from the door, he had heard everything. He stepped in the door way and stared at Miroku. "What aren't you telling them Brother!" Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha?!" Miroku gasped a little surprised. "Inuyasha, calm down. Miroku was about to tell us." Sango looked over to her mate. "I-I-I didn't know...." Was all he could say. "Spit it out! NOW!" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the shirt. "The day that Kouga came to the castle... He wanted to continue talks of peace but when he saw Kagome he changed his mind... He said all he really wanted was a spell book." Both Inuyasha and Sango gasped. Rin on the other hand was confused. "Wait, what?" She said stupidly. Inuyasha's face turned from shocked to angry. "Miroku is the ONLY one in the house with spell books! Which one did he want?! Answer me!" Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Rin then to Sango. "An Italian book. Called something like Dimentichi I Fascini." Both Inuyasha and Miroku were pretty fluent with Italian but Sango and Rin were utterly confused. "Inuyasha your choking me.."  
  
Miroku struggled under his brothers grip. He didn't really want to hit Inuyasha because he knew Inuyasha was stronger then him. "Inuyasha! Let him go!" Sango screamed at her brother-in-law at Miroku's eyes started to drift closed. Inuyasha dropped his brother and his face turned from angry to a look of sadness. "Forget Charms..." Rin looked at Sango then back to Inuyasha. "What do you mean, Forget Charms?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and a tear started to form at his lashes. "It means Kagome isn't coming back..." He walked out of the room calmly.  
-  
--  
  
"Inuyasha, sweetie? Is that you?" Asune called from the next room. She watched her son walk right past the door without answering. "Inuyasha?!" Asune walked out the door and started to follow him. She laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha explained everything, about the spells and Kagome. Asune stared in shock. "Wolves are never to be trusted!" She blinked a few times as if trying to formulate a plan. "Well, you still have a meeting with Kagome. I know Kouga isn't the nicest person on earth, but Kagome would never leave without saying good-bye first. You will be taking Sango and Miroku, wont you?" Inuyasha looked down to the floor. "I wasn't planning on it, but I guess I will."  
  
"I'm going too!" Rin walked out from behind a corner. "This may be my last chance to meet my sister. I'm going." Inuyasha looked to his mother, waiting for her answer. "Fine, Rin you can go. Inuyasha if this is a trap just send someone back with the message and I will send troops over to the Wolf castle." Inuyasha nodded. "Then it's decided. You kids need to get to bed, you have a long walk tomorrow." Rin and Inuyasha nodded and started to walk back to Rin's room. Miroku and Sango were still in there, it only took them a few mili seconds to persuade them to come on the trip. "Sorry about the choking thing, Miroku." Miroku nodded that it was ok. They all separated and Rin was left alone in her room.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga knocked on the door. "Yes?" Kagome said from inside. "Are you ready to go to bed?" Kouga turned the door knob and opened the door. "STOP! I'm not dressed! Stay out!" Kouga smirked to himself. "Kagome, were getting married tomorrow I think it's ok." He opened to door the rest of the way. The balcony door was wide open and Kagome was outside staring up at the stars. "Kouga? This just feels awkward. Like, I don't know. Something is missing." Kouga went out on the balcony, Kagome had a sheet wrapped around her, it was under her arms and she had it bunched in her fists right above her chest. "Kagome.. Your just having pre-wedding jitters." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure?" She turned to face him. "I'm positive." He went down to kiss her and she turned her head, not allowing the kiss. This, of course, angered him. Kagome just stared at the ground beside her. "Kouga, can you leave please?" She looked up at him, his eyes held a disappointed anger. He threw her to the ground and stormed back into the room. He turned back to face her. "See you tomorrow, my bride."  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha was the first one awake that morning. He was the one that went to wake everyone else up. "Rin! Sango! Miroku! Lets go! GET UP!" He ran yelling through the house. Rin stuck her head out of the door and put her hand out. As Inuyasha ran by she grabbed his shirt and brought him down to face her. "Its FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!! Your not supposed to meet Kagome until NINE O'CLOCK! Shut up!!" Inuyasha gulped, Rin let go of his shirt and he ran away as fast as he could. About half way down the hall he heard her room door slam. The same thing happened with Sango, although he was more afraid of Rin then Sango. Miroku however, was already awake. Miroku was a morning person, Inuyasha was relieved when he didn't yell. He didn't think his ears could take it.  
  
Kagome sat up on her bed. She looked at the sun dial in the yard. "Five o'clock." She sighed. today they would be making her wedding dress, in fact the servants would be here in a few minutes. Only Six hours till her wedding. The thought just reeled in her mind. No way was she getting married today! Kagome locked the door and put a chair under the handle. She scooted the large wooden canopy bed against the door. With use of her powers, of course. After that it was just anything she could find to put up against the door. KnockKnock  
  
"No ones here! Go away!" Kagome yelled. "Lady Kagome time to make your dress!" A servant called into the door. "Lady Kagome! Let me in!" Liysho, the servant, turned the handle and tried to open the door. On the other side she heard Kagome yelling at her. "Sorry, no Kagome here!" Kagome yelled in a foreign accent. "You have wrong room!" Liysho was getting annoyed. "OPEN THIS DOOR! Your the BRIDE! You HAVE to be at the wedding!" Kagome sort of giggled from the inside. "I DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH! GO AWAY!" Kagome got into a fit of giggles. Liysho got another servant to help her try to push the door open. Liysho stopped trying, but the other servant did not. "Stop it." She said calmly. "Stop it! Stop it! I will destroy you!" Kagome started to crack up again.  
  
Memory Flash  
  
"Inuyasha! You look like a wet dog!" Kagome laughed at his stupidity. She was standing on a wooden bridge looking over at a very wet dog demon. "You think so Kagome!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the pond. "No! Inuyasha!" Kagome emerged from the pond and spit out a mouth full of water, her hair was stuck to her face. Inuyasha was laughing at the way she looked. "It the algae monster!" He said laughing. "You think so!" Kagome jumped on him dunking him in the water.  
  
End  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Kagome looked at the door. A small red hole was forming, like someone was melting it.. "Time to go!" Kagome through the sheets she tied together out the window. She start to climb over the edge when she accidentally stepped on her bath robe and fell head first over the wall. Now she was upside down. "Great, just great!"

* * *

I updated!! Yea! Anyway sorry about the wait, I've been having technical problem and not to mention I'm failing AP History (Advanced Placement) You understand right? Well, anyway. Id love it if you reviewed!!! please!!! -melissa 


	19. a trap

Chapter Nineteen 

Kagome looked down to the ground and tried to hoist herself back up onto the ledge, the only thing she succeeded in was falling face first into a pile of bushes. Kagome heard the servants breaking through her bedroom door and decided it best if she took off towards the forest. Upon reaching the tree's she realized that she could never out run her demon dress makers anyway and decided on another form of hiding. She took out a little book from her pocket it was no more then an inch thick. Just a little something she picked up at the market, miscellaneous Spells and Charms. She thumbed through the book until she found the spell she was looking for.

"Ah ha! Here is it." Kagome read over the lines and cleared her throat. "Machte Inosante Ishna Corozin!" She had absolutely no idea what they meant, or even if they meant anything but the spell was under shape shifting so it had to be something. A purple smoke surrounded her like a blanket and when the seemingly harmless smoke cleared a very old looking man with a sombrero was sitting in the grass leaning against a tree, his hat tipped to shade his eyes. "I'm a hat!" Cried Kagome, the hat.

Pretty soon her dress makers ran by the sleeping man, she watched them pass by. Minota, a new servant of hers, stopped and started to stare at the sleeping fellow making Kagome a but nervous. "Excuse me? Sir? Have you seen a dark haired girl run through here?" The man tipped up the edge of the hat, which is Kagome, and looked at her strangely. Minota, a little crept out, just smiled at him and ran after the other servants.

"Senorita?" The man said. Kagome, knowing what he wanted, muttered antidote to her spell and the purple smoke came and went. "Gracias.." Kagome handed him a few golden pieces and ran off in the other direction.

"Never will they find me!" Kagome said to herself as she turned around to see if anyone or anything was following her. Her body came in contact, with what seemed like a tree, but when she opened her eyes Kouga was towering above her. His hand extended as an offering to help her stand. She let out a sigh and picked herself up off the ground. "Kagome? Why are you in the forest, its dangerous out here." Kagome muttered a whatever as she brushed past him. "Kagome? Come back here!" Kouga grabbed her around the arm. "The castle is the other way." Kouga, a little peeved, started to walk Kagome back to the castle. "Kouga, but I don't want to get married!" Kagome said dragging her feet. "Oh, your getting married!" She didn't want to get married, and why should she have to? She was just barely old enough to, she hadn't experienced being young yet. "Kouga! I said no! Let me go!" Kouga tighten his grip on her arm. "I have gone through way to much for you do act like this now! You listen to me Kagome, if you don't marry me today then say good-bye to your mother and your brother! I will KILL them, do you understand that!" Kouga grabbed her other arm and shook her. "Do you want them to DIE Kagome?"

"You wouldn't!" She screamed at him as he threw her against a tree. "Oh yes I would. They don't mean ANYTHING to me." He threw her over his shoulder and started to walk back to the castle, when she started kicking and fighting back all he did was smack her head against a tree. Hard enough to knock her out but not hard enough to do any serious damage.

-  
Inuyasha was starting to get nervous, everyone was entering the front yard ready to go. Was he sure that this wasn't a trap? He had a gut feeling that something just wasn't right. "Inuyasha?" Sango had a hand on his shoulder. "Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha nodded a yes, with a worried look. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sango asked. "Well, I don'tt know. I just have a bad feeling that this is a trap." Sango sighed at his obviousness. "Of course this is a trap, that's why we are going. You will go and probably talk to a shapeshifter that looks like Kagome. During that time she will try to kill you and then we come in and take care of everything while you go and find the REAL Kagome." Inuyasha blinked stupidly a few times. "Oh.."

Asune came out to wish them all good luck. "Sango? Take care of the boys will you?" Asune giggled as Inuyasha and Miroku both turned sharply to her with a look of disbelief. "Mom! We don't need a baby-sitter!" Inuyasha moaned. Miroku on the other hand had his mind in the trash. "Do we, I mean, do I get a sponge bath?" He asked eagerly. Asune hugged her sons and slipped something into Inuyasha's pocket. Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with an amethyst in the middle. "What's this-" Asune put a finger to her sons lips "Shh... You'll know when the time is right." Inuyash sighed and put the ring back into his pocket. Asune went back inside and everyone went silent. Thinking about the trip to come.

-  
Sesshomaru walked into the tall tower, it had been three days since he had last seen Naraku. The servant he sent after him had returned long ago empty handed. 'Naraku, what is it that you are planning.' Sesshomaru looked to the door "Come in, Asune." Asune opened the door. "Um, wow, it's really...interesting up here." Sesshomaru huffed and turned back to the window. "What do you want." He asked coldly. "Look, I know that you don't like me and I've come to terms with that, but I need you to do me a favor." Sesshomaru turned around in disbelief. A favor? This HUMAN was asking him, SESSHOMARU for a favor? "What." Asune bit her lower lip. "Please, look after Inuyasha. I know Sango and Miroku can take care of themselves but Inuyasha is too blinded by love. Can you do that for me?" Sesshomaru sat down in a dark corner. "I shall think about it. Now, leave." Asune, not wanting to protest, turned and left the room.

'Inuyasha? He is not worth my looking after.' Sesshomaru made the decision right then that he was not going to look after his younger brother. How ridiculous for her to even ask him that. Sesshomaru stood and looked out the window. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and...wait. Who is that strange girl? He listened intently hoping they would say her name.

"That's enough silence! Lets go!" Inuyasha screamed at the other. "Do you ALWAYS yell?" Rin asked Inuyasha, but Sango answered. "Yes, he does." Inuyasha huffed. "So what if I do? That's none of your business, Rin." Miroku laughed at his brother.

That's her name? Rin? Sesshomaru stared at the young girl. She is beautiful no doubt. Petite with a small, but fitting figure. Almost if not MORE beautiful then...Kagome. Sesshomaru sniffed the air around him. Picking up on Rin's scent. "A sister of Kagome. How interesting." Rin felt like someone was watching her, she didn't like the feeling. Especially since Sango and Inuyasha were arguing and Miroku was watching them, so there was no one she could see that was looking at her. Then like an instinct she looked up to the towers and picked out one in particular. She couldn't quite see inside but she knew someone or something in there was looking at her. Sesshomaru looked down at her, wondering if she saw him, but as the scent of confusion lifted up to him he knew he was safe.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Miroku yelled at his mate and his brother. "Lets go, now." Inuyasha let out a feh and Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku started to walk into the forest as Inuyasha and Sango followed him. Sango turned around and looked at Rin. "Are you coming?" She asked. "Rin! Hello?" Rin shook herself as if out of a day dream. "What? Oh! Yes, Hold on!" She ran up to Sango and from there they both ran up to the boys.

* * *

(A/N) Ummm... I'm REALLY sorry for not updating, but things are getting really hectic. I'm trying to concentrate on not failing some of my classes, although its not working. I will try to update more then before I promise, I'm already starting on the next chapter so don't worry!

-melissa Review Please


	20. Toru

Chapter Twenty

Sesshomaru watched them fade into the forest, and the scent of Rin mingled in the air. Maybe he would follow this girl. Find out more about her, he took a final smell of the sweet scent that was Rin's and decided that, that was what he would do; he would follow them.

Naraku glared over his shoulder at a young demon woman, she looked no more then 17 but he knew that really she must have been Atleast 200 years old. "Wench, is my food prepared yet? I do not like to be kept waiting." The young demon glared at him with such a disgust. "Hold your tongue, Hanyou. Lord Kouga wants me to watch over you, and I can do that whether your dead or alive." Naraku let out a sarcastic laugh. "Are you challenging me? A worthless demon who isn't even full into her power!" Her glare soon turned to a burning hatred, her right eye burst into flames that seemed to do her no harm as her left eye flowed water that seemed to be moving but did not go past her cheek. "My name is Rai, and you better watch yourself Hanyou! I just might be!" Naraku, believing that no woman had the power to challenge him, waved a hand as if dismissing her. Rai, with eyes still flaming a green hue and flowing an everlasting water, put her arms about shoulder height so her hands were right above her breast. Her first two fingers on each hand were extended while all her other fingers curled down, as she lifted her right wrist up the flame protruding from her eye froze. She pointed her finger at Naraku and the flame from her eye wrapped around his neck. "Respect me, Hanyou, respect me and I shall do no harm to you." She dropped her arms and the flame put itself out. Strange that he had no burn marks on his neck, yet he could feel the scorching heat from the fire. -  
-  
"Inuyasha! Are we there yet?" Rin whined as she bumped playfully into him. "If you couldn't handle it you shouldn't have came!" Inuyasha didn't ever look at her when he spoke, was he mad that she had come?

"Inuyasha? Why don't we stop for a while and rest? I'm sure the girls need their rest as well as you too." Miroku ran up to Inuyasha and began to walk beside him, leaving Sango to travel behind the rest. Sure, she could have easily caught up to them and walked beside Rin but she didn't know how much more her legs could take.

When Inuyasha didn't respond to him, Miroku waved a hand in front of his face. "Inuyasha what do you plan to do? Barge in the castle and kill everyone until you find Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped for a minute, his chin dropped to his chest. "I... I don't know. We just have to get her back...soon." Miroku looked at Inuyasha with an understanding. "Maybe we can walk a little bit further." Rin looked at the two. "Yeah, i guess i am over exaggerating a bit." The three decided that they would continue the journey and rest later.  
-  
-  
Sesshomaru watched them from a near by tree, all three of them walked on. 'Are they so blind that they did not see the wench get taken?' -  
-  
"Kagome?" Minota splashed some water on her face. "My Lady, please, wake up." Kagome grudgingly opened her eyes. "Minota? What happened, i feel like I've been hit my a horse." Minota breathed a sigh of relief that she was finally awake. "I'm not sure, my Lady. Lord Kouga just brought you back and said you had fallen asleep.." Kagome grabbed her head in a moan. "Lady Kagome, i have some distressing news for you." Kagome only let out a moan to signify that she was listening. "The wedding, it has been moved to tomorrow. Apparently Lord Kouga has some urgent business to attend to today." Kagome felt like someone had taken off the rock that weighted down her body. "I know you must be distraught, But he has sent Kagura to keep you company today."

"Yes, he has sent me." A new voice that Kagome had never heard before had rung through the room. She lifted her head out from under the pillow. "Minota, leave us." Kagura spoke sharply. Kagome instantly got an uneasy feeling from her. She slid to the end of her bed slowly. "Do you mind if i get dressed, Kagura is it?" Kagome slowly stood up, then pausing made a run for the door. Just before she set foot in the hallway she was repelled across the room. "Compliment of Lord Kouga, to make sure you don't pull a stunt like last night." Kagura laughed malicisouly. Kagome stood up and went over to the slender woman. "What is it your supposed to do again?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't hurt yourself, and to give you company and what not." Kagura spat the last part out in a rude manner. Kagome held her hand out. "i guess its nice to meet you." Kagura took her hand, a tingle feeling ran up her arm and Kagome instantly let go. "What was that!" Kagura demanded. "I don't know!" Kagome looked at her hand. "What, are you a seer now!" Kagome just stared at her hand. "I don't know..." Kagura looking a bit distressed sat down, 'Could she have seen Lord Kouga's true intentions!'.

"Well! Did you see anything!" Kagura asked her a little harshly. "What...oh yeah, yeah i did." Kagome still staring at her hand, was starting to get on Kagura's nerves. "AND WHAT WAS IT!"

"I saw... Sesshomaru," Kagome looked up at her. "and a child." Kagura lifted her finger tips to her lips. "No! You lie!" Kagura stormed out of the room. "WAIT! Kagura!" Kagome was intrigued by Sesshomaru, he faintly reminded her of someone she once thought was important.

Flash Back

"Kagura! Kagura!" Sesshomaru called out to her, his voice still covered with an endlessly blank tone. "Kagura, where are you going." Kagura didn't look back at him, she couldn't. It was too painful. "When will i get to see you again, when will i see Toru again!" Kagura stopped, her face flushed and her lips a light blue. The rain started to fall, she wrapped her arms tighter around the bundle she held. "Sesshomaru, if you knows what's good for you...for us, you wont look for us!" Kagura ran into the depth of the forest. 'What could she mean, how could not seeing them be better.'

4 years later

"Toru! Will you come inside?" Kagura called out to her son, her hair was loose and blew with the wind. It curled around her face, a light pink graced her lips with color. Her beige complexion fit perfectly with the sun kissed light brown of her hair. "Yes, Mom." Toru ran over to the hut. "Toru, do me a favor ok? Go pack some things, we're going to take a trip." Kagura patted her son on the back. "Where are we going, Mom?" Kagura followed him into the room. "We're going to a market. Not just any market though," Kagura handed Toru a dark blue kimono "we are going to a market on the Inu's land." Toru looked up at his mother with hope. "Will i get to meet Father?" Kagura smiled at him sadly. "No, my son." Toru looked down to the floor. "Maybe someday Toru, you know Father loves you, but right now its not a good idea for either of us to see him"  
-  
-  
"You called me Father." Sesshomaru opened the door to the den. "That i did." Lord Inu gestured for his son to enter the room. "I'm fine right here."

"Well, if you insist. I just need you to run to a market for me, nishioka." Sesshomaru squinted at his father. "What could you possibly want from the West hills?" Lord Inu put a picture down on his desk. "Aka hana." Sesshomaru walked into the room, he picked up the picture and examined it. "Red pine. Fine, see you, Father"  
-  
-  
"Mom, where are we going again?" Kagura looked down at her son, he was carrying his clothes in a sack perched on his back, as was she. "It's a market, Toru. Niskioka, i need to pick up some things that our market doesn't offer."

Kagura and Toru walked for about an hour before they reached the market. "Mother, if the market isn't that far away why did i need to bring an extra set of clothes?" Kagura smiled sweetly. "Because Toru what if something happened to the ones your wearing? A wise woman once told me, better safe then sorry."

Kagura and Toru browsed around the market. "Mom, can i go over there?" Toru pointed to a craftsman booth, he has many toys made of wood and painted bright colors. "Yes, but be careful, Toru. Don't be gone too long either." Kagura handed her son 3 silver pieces. "Thanks, Mom!" Kagura turned around and started looked at the fabric on the table in front of her.

Toru ran over to the craftsman. "Hello young man." The craftsman looked down at Toru. "Are you looking for some new toy's?" Toru nodded excitedly. "Well, then, which one would you like to look at?" Toru pointed at a very brightly colored toy. "That one!" The craftsman reached over to the toy but before he could get it he was interrupted. "Merchant, where can i find red pine." Toru looked up at a very tall man, he had long white hair and a crescent moon on his forehead. Two lavender stripes graced the side of his face. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, nice to see you again. You can find Red Pine just down there, next to the fabric table." Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at the wide eyed boy, there was something oddly familiar about him, but he brushed it off. "And just what are you looking at, boy." Toru looked up at him and smiled. "I'm Toru!" Sesshomaru bent down to him. "Well, Toru. You might want to get back to your mother. There are many guys around here that wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Toru's eyes opened wide and he ran back to his mother.

Kagura felt someone latch onto her leg, and looked down to see her son crying. "Toru? What's wrong?" Toru pointed back to the craftsman table, Sesshomaru still knelt on the ground. "Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru's eye soon became as wide as Toru's. "Kagura..." Toru sniffed. "Mom, he said that i should come back because i could be killed. Mom is that true?" Kagura stared blankly at Sesshomaru, her eyes began to swell with tears. "Toru, we have to go." Toru looked up at his mom. "What about the fabric?" Kagura stood up slowly. "Forget it, lets go." She turned around her sons hand clasped in hers. "Wait, Mom!" Toru broke free of his mothers grasp and started to run back to the craftsman's table. "Toru! No!" Toru didn't listen to his mother, when he reached the table the craftsman smiled at him. "Back already?" Toru nodded and put his money on the table. "Is this enough to get that toy?" Toru pointed at the brightly colored toy. The toy was 2 gold pieces, but the crafts man gave Toru the toy anyway. "Thank you!" Toru looked up at the tall man again, except this time the tall man's face didn't seem so cold, he almost looked as if he was going to cry. Sesshomaru knelt down again. "Toru?"

"How do you know my name, Sir?" Toru looked at the man closely. "Hey, i have that too!" Toru moved his light blonde hair to the side to reveal a crescent moon.

Kagura ran over to the table and grabbed Toru into her arms. "I'm sorry we have to be going." She started to run with her son in her arms. "Kagura! Wait." Sesshomaru pushed through the crowd that was now surrounding him. By the time he got to the edge of the market Kagura was already into the forest he saw her figure and Toru's figure running. Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could, he grabbed the back of Kagura's arm and spun her around. "Kagura..." He held her in his arm and in mere seconds she stopped protesting and let him old her. "Sesshomaru..." Kagura closed her eyes and hot tears ran down her cheek. "Mom? Who's that?" Toru pointed behind Sesshomaru. Kagura opened her eyes and looked, Yukio, a spy sent to watch Sesshomaru, was glaring at her. "No! NO, it was a mistake!" Kagura pushed Sesshomaru back and grabbed Toru. She ran as fast as she could away from the guard.

Sesshomaru turned around. "Yukio, why are you here." Yukio looked at the young lord. "Your father sent me." Sesshomaru glared at him. "And why did Kagura run at the sight of you." Yukio tightened his grip on the spear he was holding. "She must have confused me with someone else."

Kagura ran as fast as she could, by the time they reached the river she couldn't run anymore. She sat Toru down beside the river, he began to play with the he bought. Kagura went to the river to get a drink of the water. "MOM!" Toru screamed out. Kagura spun around to see Toru in the arms of Yukio, two guards slammed her against a rock. She struggled to get free, but it didn't work. "NO! Please Yukio, its not his fault. It was an accident! We didn't know he was to be there!" Yukio smirked "Yeah, right bitch!"

"MOM! Help me! Mommy, please!" Yukio wrapped his arm around Toru's neck. "STOP! Let him go, please!" Kagura begged. "We will move further away, i promise please!" Yukio looked at Kagura with disgust. "I don't think so."

Toru's eyes expressed the shock of pain as Yukio's spear went through him. "NO! TORU!" Kagura shook violently, two blasts of lighting went out each arm and pierced the guards holding her. Toru's eyes closed and Yukio withdrew his spear, he let Toru's body fall to the ground and watched Kagura run over. "Let that be a lesson to you." Kagura looked at Yukio eyes glowing. "Don't even think of it, wolf. The mutt child deserved it in the first place!" Behind Kagura rocks rose to the air and lunged themselves at Yukio, smashing his head. 'Let your blood fall.' Kagura thought as she watched the blood ooze from his crushed skull. Toru made a small gurgling sound that she made out to be mom.

"Toru...no..." She knelt beside him, she cradled his body. "No, Toru don't talk sweetie, don't talk..." More tears poured down the face. "Mommy... don't cry, don't cry mommy." Toru's words made the tears only flow more profusely. "Toru, please don't leave me. I love you Toru." Kagura held her son closer to her. "I love you too... Mom? Can you tell me a story...tell me about dad..." Toru's sentences came out as slurs, Kagura looked down at her dying son. "Yes, baby, yes." Toru smiled at her, a drop of blood came from his mouth and mingled with the salty tears. "You know, me and your father were never meant to be. I was just his house maid." Kagura smiled sadly, she could feel Toru's breathing become shallow. "Don't stop mommy..." Kagura let out a sob. "But we fell in love, and then we found out we were going to have you. My bright...sweet boy. Oh Toru! I love you so much!" Toru eyes were blank. "Toru? Toru answer me, please Toru!" Toru blinked once, his amber eyes shined. "Mom...tell dad... i love hi-" Toru's eyes went blank once more and drifted shut. Kagura held her son closely. 'This isn't fair! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!' Kagura screamed into the air, the only thing that made living worth while was just stripped from her... The only thing...

End Flash Back

Well, that's all, hope you liked it. I know it sounds corny but i almost cried... ANYWAY please review please please please... pretty please? with a new chapter on top? 


	21. regaining memory

Kagura slammed the door. Silently she walked away from the room, 'Could she know?' A tear dripped from the end of her slender chin. 

"KAGURA!"

"Huh? Oh, Lord Kouga." she stopped walking so that the lord could catch up to her. "What do you need?" Her back still turned to him she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Did I not SPECIFICALLY ask you to stay with Kagome today? We don't need her running off to the Inu land now do we?" Kagura froze as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Slowly he pulled her into him. His breath hot on her neck. "One more slip up from you, and you know what happens."

---------

Kagome sat down on the edge of her bed. The image of Sesshomaru still fresh in her mind. 'I know him.' In her mind was the picture of this youkia. Something about him made every nerve in her body come alive. Kagome started to put a puzzle together in her mind. The only problem was this puzzle was missing most of the pieces. She didn't was to brush this feeling off as-having a bad day-no, this was much more then that.

'Kagome, I'm coming. Wait for me...' Kagome jumped up. Very startled she looked around the room. "Hello? Is someone there?" Empty, no one was in her room but her. How can that be? She distinctively heard a mans voice.

Suddenly her heart became heavy. Her thoughts dripped with memories of the silver-haired boy. Every second, more and more tears fell from her eyes. 'Inuyasha'  
--

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, he heard her. Kagome, he heard her voice. His heart lifted knowing that she was still his.

--------

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. "Sango!" He looked around frantically. It took a minute for Inuyasha and Rin to realize what was going on. Sango was gone, but where?

"INUYASHA! Sango's gone!" Miroku frantically took off into the forest. Inuyasha and Rin watched him disappear into the dark.

"Should we go after him, Inuyasha?" Rin looked from the dark to Inuyasha. "No, if I know him he will find her. Besides we don't have time." Inuyasha kept walking. Rin was a little bit take aback. "Aren't you worried! Inuyasha!"

He didn't have time to deal with his brother right now. Kagome was in trouble. "Look, Rin. Sango and Miroku are both strong people. They can take care of themselves! KAGOME CANT!" Inuyasha took off into a dead sprint towards Kluge's land leaving Rin.

"Inuyasha! Don't leave me!" She ran after him as fast as she could, but it was no use. She couldn't keep up with that kid even if he was a snail. "Now what?" Rin leaned against the nearest tree. She could turn around and go back to the castle, but that would be a waste of time.

"May I be of some assistance?" Rin turned around sharply. "Who are you!" The tall slender man stood calm, collected. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. "Do you always speak to new people like that?" His voice low and his eyes fixed on her he took a step in her direction. "What do you want? I have nothing for you!"

"Tisk, tisk. Why do you people always think I want to take something from you? I am merely admiring your ... person."

'Ah! My person! Who is this guy?' a blush spread like fire over Rin's face. "Allow me to introduce myself while you collect your thoughts. I am Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Rin took a step back.

"It was you then. You were watching me from the tower, weren't you?" She had a weird feeling about this man. It wasn't a bad one, just very peculiar.

A chill ran down her spine as she watched his eyebrow raise in amusement. "Maybe." He held out his hand for her to take. "Would you like to come with me?"

---------

Kouga slowly pulled away from Kagura. He could feel her body shift to hold its own. "I trust that I can count on you to go to that little wretched village and give this to the miko that lives there?" Kouga handed a small box to the already breathless woman. "What is it?"

"Just something that I don't need anymore." Kagura opened the box, inside was a small ring. She had seen this ring pretty much all over the castle. Whether is was sitting on the table, or hanging in the door way. "Kouga? What is this?"

"The miko from the village enchanted the damn thing so that Kagome would forget about her other life. With the wedding tomorrow, Kagome is distracted enough. I don't need it anymore, she stopped fighting the spell."

Kagura sighed heavily. She put the box into her yukata and walked away.

**

* * *

**

**END**

melissa --I'm still alive, ha.

but I do need en editor and someone to bounce ideas off of. They dont have to be the same person and more then one person would be nice for the ideas part. If your interested hit me up


End file.
